Pro Bono
by ElizabethAlbany
Summary: Okay, this is going to be like my version of Season 4. I'll give you the details in the story. Basically, all you need to know is that Tara DID leave Charming after she had an abortion. And in this story, Jax is going to be in a very dark place. I will try to incorporate some of the drug/club aspects, but I make no promises. :-) Happy reading.
1. Chapter 1

FOURTEEN MONTHS WAS a long time. A long time to be away from your child, from your family, from your life. And a long time to spend in a cell with nothing but your thoughts. Thoughts that sometimes made you want to hurt someone else as much as you were hurting. But he never did that. If he did, he would never get out of here and back to the family and life he loved so much.

Jackson Teller finished doing another set of push-ups and sat back down on the bed in his cell. He glanced over at the wall, at the picture of his son, Abel. He felt the rage that he always felt, knowing that he was missing out on so much of his son's life. And after he had just gotten him back too.

When Abel had been kidnapped in Ireland, Jax had truly felt like the most helpless man in the world. There were moments, fleeting as they were, that he thought he would never see his precious son again.

But Abel was back where he was supposed to be, in Charming, California. Gemma Teller-Morrow, Jax's mother, was taking care of him while Jax finished his stint in Stockton. She sent him letters constantly, telling him how Abel was doing. They shared phone calls too. But Jax would never let her bring Abel here to see him. He didn't want his son to remember him this way.

Laying back on the bed, he put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. There were certain things he didn't want to think about, but they always seemed to creep into his mind at times like this. Things like the fact that his girlfriend, Tara Knowles, had left him. That is, after she had had an abortion. She had been carrying _their_ child, Gemma had told him as much. But when he returned from Ireland, she had been gone, leaving him with just a letter.

He still remembered what it said, even though he had thrown it out long ago. She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't be this person. It was too much. What she had really meant was that she couldn't have Jax's child because then she would be tied to him and the club for the rest of her life. And that was something she wasn't willing to do.

There were days that Jax didn't blame her. There were days that Jax himself had wanted out of SAMCRO and to lead a normal nine-to-five life. But deep down, he knew he wasn't cut out for that. And deep down, he knew that Tara wasn't cut out for this lifestyle. So they had been doomed from the beginning, he realized that now. Too little, too late, he thought, the memories still leaving a bitter aftertaste.

"Teller. You've got a visitor."

Jax opened his eyes. He had a visitor today? There wasn't anyone scheduled to be here. He stood up and followed the guard. Once he had been frisked, which was a joke really, he walked into the visitor's room and smiled.

Gemma hugged her only son tight to her and then released him when a guard coughed a warning. She rolled her eyes and sat back down, Jax sitting across from her.

"Hey Mom."

Gemma smiled. "Hey baby. How are you?" Jax shrugged, leaning forward and said, "Ready to get the hell outta here."

She nodded knowingly. "I know. Won't be much longer now, though. What have you got left? Two weeks?"

Jax nodded too, silently thanking God that it was only down to a matter of 14 days.

"How's the little man?"

Gemma grinned, a proud grandmother as always. "He's great. Smart as ever. We're working on our ABC's and numbers. He can't wait to count to twenty for you."

Jax smiled too. He couldn't wait until he could hold his son in his arms again. He wanted so much to be able to tuck him in at night, get him a snack when he wanted one, race cars with him, play outside with him. Two weeks, he kept repeating to himself, two weeks.

"How are you baby? Really?"

She placed her hand on top of his and looked into his eyes. Jax was never one to let on how he was really feeling, but Gemma knew that if she caught him at the right moment, she could read his eyes. Today was not one of those days.

"I'm fine, Ma. I am." He squeezed her hand in reassurance, even though it didn't do anything for her. "Are you gonna stay behind and see Clay?"

Gemma nodded. That was what she usually did when she came here. She visited with her son first and then her husband second. Jax couldn't image how hard this was for her, taking care of Abel by herself, without his help or the help of her husband.

"I alwas do, darlin'. But I'll be back next week. And then, the week after that, huge party when you get the hell outta here."

Jax smiled at that, having never been so thrilled about something in his entire life. When he got out, his life was going to be his again. And no one was going to take it away. No one.

"Okay Mom, I'll see you then." He leaned across the table to give her a kiss. She waved goodbye. As he was being led back to his cell, Jax cross paths with his step-father, Clay Morrow. They shared a nod. Fourteen days, he kept telling himself as he walked back to the cell. Fourteen more days.


	2. Chapter 2

THE DAY AFTER tomorrow, he thought, as he finished another rep of arm curls. Jax had spent a lot of time in the gym while he was in Stockton. It was a good way to clear his head and not have to deal with anyone.

Finishing up his workout, he headed back to his cell. Only for three more days, he thought, shaking his head. Just as he was about to sit down, a guard appeared.

"Teller, you have a visitor."

Jax smiled, knowing that it had to be his mother. And this time she said she would bring some pictures of Abel. He knew he would be seeing him soon enough, but he wanted to see what his little boy looked like right now.

He made his way into the visiting room, where his brow furrowed. One of his brethren, Otto Delaney, was already there. He was sitting with the Public Defender, who had been assigned to his appeal. Otto said he was doing an incredibly shitty job. And it looked as though, at this moment, he was getting fired. Because he got up and stormed away. Jax watched as Otto got up, a huge smile on his face and was led away, back to his cell.

"What was that all about?", Gemma asked when her son sat down. Jax shook his head. "You know as much as I do. Find out what you can and so will I. Maybe Otto hired a different lawyer."

He wondered where Otto had come up with funds for that, though. Jax would find out, either way. He turned his attention back to his mother, who was taking pictures out of her purse. She presented them to Jax with a smile. One was of Abel on his swing-set, swinging and smiling. Another was of him in the kitchen, helping Gemma make breakfast. Another was him coloring a picture for Jax.

"Thanks Mom, these are great."

Gemma smiled and leaned back. "That boy is my pride and joy." Jax already knew that. He was glad that his mother had stepped up when Tara had left. He didn't know how he would ever repay her.

"The day after tomorrow, huh?"

Jax nodded. "Yup. I'm counting the hours."

Gemma could imagine that he was. She couldn't wait until she had her son and her husband home again. It was a lonely existence without all the men she loved in her life. Thank God for Abel.

She placed her hand on top of Jax's and smiled. "So are we, baby. Believe me. Abel cannot wait to see his daddy." Jax squeezed her hand. "And his daddy just cannot wait to see him."

TEN MORE MILES until Charming. She sighed to herself. She hadn't been back there in so long. She couldn't believe she was going back now. Damn her sense of loyalty. But it had been instilled in her since birth. That was why she had chosen her profession and that's why she was going home now. God damn loyalty.

She was only going to Charming right now to get her stuff settled in. Then she would be headed to Stockton tomorrow. But she wouldn't make visiting hours today, so there was no sense in wasting the time to go.

Tomorrow will be soon enough, she thought. She hadn't seen her father for quite some time. Probably since she had graduated from high school. He had been in prison then, but she had seen him before leaving. She hadn't even come back for mother's funeral services. She couldn't bear to do it – it would have been too painful for her. She was sure that there had been talk about that, but she didn't care.

She wasn't fond of SAMCRO and hadn't been for a long time. Her father had devoted his life to them and now he was giving his life as well, being on death row at Stockton. Then her mother had been murdered because of the club. Everyone she had ever cared about had been hurt by these men and yet, they had remained loyal. She couldn't figure it out.

Her father hadn't been the best father, even before he wound up in prison. But for some reason, she was convinced he could have been better, if it hadn't been for the MC. Her mother had tried her hardest, she knew that. But it was never enough. When she was growing up, babysitters were a staple in their household. Then, later, when she was old enough to understand, she grew to hate the club and her mother's chosen profession. And she had never stopped. The hatred had only intensified when she had gone to college and more so after her mother had left her in such a tragic and horrific way.

The motel came into view then and she sighed, grateful that she could finally pull over. It had been a long drive. She had opted to stay at a motel because she wasn't sure how long she was going to be in Charming and didn't really want to rent an apartment or a house. The faster she got out, the better.

She had several suitcases and a purse. Grabbing only the purse, she exited the car and looked around, taking a deep breath. Then she headed for the front door, where she saw a man sitting behind the desk.

"Help you?"

She nodded, removing her sunglasses. "Yeah, here to check in. Last name is Delaney."

THREE DAYS LATER, Jax was finally about to feel what it was like to be a free man again. He couldn't wait to get back to Charming. Back to his son, back to his life. He knew the other members of SAMCRO were just as anxious as he was. They were all getting out together. Everyone, that is, except Otto.

"Teller, you're out."

The three words he had been waiting to hear for fourteen months. He was sure that the guards were just as glad that Jax and his brothers were getting out as they were. He grabbed his pictures of Abel and saw Clay and Tig Trager waiting for him. They smiled at each other, silently thanking God that they were getting out.

The sun shone brightly as they walked out of the gates. Clay put his arm around Jax's shoulders and smiled when they saw Gemma waiting for them. Jax knew she had left Abel with Opie Winston, his best friend.

She held her arms open to her husband, who lifted her up in a hug. They all began hugging one another, now that they were outside of the prison walls. Everyone, that is, except Jax. He was dying for a cigarette. Having knowing that, Gemma offered him one.

"Damn, wish we had our bikes.", Tig said, getting a cigarette as well. The others nodded in agreement. Gemma had brought her vehicle and had one of the prospects bring the big black van to fit all of them in.

"Let's get the hell outta here.", Clay said, giving his wife a kiss. Everyone was beyond ready as they began climbing into the vehicles. Jax, on the other hand, stood aside, finishing his cigarette.

"Come on baby, let's go home."

Jax finished the cigarette, flicking the butt away. Just as he was following his mother to the SUV, he saw another car pull into the lot. The driver was a woman. She was wearing a beige pantsuit that fit her in all the right ways. Her blonde hair was up in a classy ponytail, her makeup flawless. She looked familiar.

"No frigin' way."

He heard his mother utter the statement, but didn't get a chance to ask her about it. She was walking toward the blonde woman, intent. The woman saw Gemma and Jax saw her stop dead in her tracks and could swear that he saw a look of panic cross her face. It passed quickly.

Gemma stopped when she reached her, just staring for a moment. "I don't believe this." The woman nodded in agreement and said, "Neither do I. Hello Gemma."

Gemma hadn't been entirely sure it was her….at first. But being this close up to her, there was no doubt about it. She had her mother's eyes and her father's smirk. Some things never changed.

"I don't know if I should hug you or not."

That made her laugh. Then she leaned forward and hugged her first. Gemma was, after all, her godmother. Gemma squeezed her back. "You look so beautiful. But you were always so beautiful."

Another laugh.

"Thank you. You look great too. I was hoping we would see each other again some other way. But, I guess this works too."

Gemma hadn't seen her goddaughter in years. It had shocked her when she hadn't returned for Luann's funeral. But she had been close to her mother. It must have been ridiculously painful for her to lose her, especially the way she did.

"Kris, I am so glad you're home."

She immediately stiffened. "I'm not home, Gemma. I'm just here for…however long it takes. And I don't use Kris professionally. I use my middle name."

Gemma raised her eyebrows. "So, for your career, you use Anne?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do. Now, I have to go meet with my father. I'm sure we'll run into each other. Charming _is_ a small town after all."

As she turned to walk away from Gemma, she felt his eyes on her. She would be lying if she said she had never noticed him. Who hadn't noticed him? Jax had been a year behind her in school, but he was hot. He was hot now too, she thought. Then she immediately shook those thoughts from her head. But his staring caused her to feel hot as well. It's just the California weather, she thought, increasing her pace.

"Is that who I think it was?"

Gemma nodded as she got into the SUV with her son. "It was indeed."


	3. Chapter 3

OTTO STOOD WHEN she entered, a smile spreading across his face. He could still remember the last time he had seen her in person. She had just graduated from high school and she was ready to take on the world. She had sent him letters from time to time, but other than that, communication had been minimal. He understood. The lifestyle that he and her mother had led wasn't an easy one and he knew that. But his daughter was strong. He knew that too.

She took a breath and sat down across from him. "Hi Dad."

Otto smiled and replied, "My baby girl."

She sighed, pulling the files she had brought out of her briefcase. "I'm not a baby, Dad. And I'm here as your lawyer."

Her decision to go to law school had been made when she was just in middle school. With her father's background, the law had always fascinated her. She had graduated law school Suma Cum Laude and gotten a job with the district attorney almost immediately. She had worked that job up until her father had received a death sentence. Then she had switched careers and gone into a private defense practice. Now she was here. She had wanted to learn both sides so that she could help her father to the best of her ability. She wanted to know what prosecutors did and she wanted to know what defense attorneys did. If she knew both sides, it would give her an edge.

"You look good."

Kris looked up at him. "Thanks. Guess I look a little bit different than the last time you saw me." Otto nodded. "You sure do. But you're beautiful, as always. Just like your mother."

She sighed, not really wanting to talk about her mother. On the list of topics to talk about, her mother was pretty close to last. She was gone and that was the bottom line.

"I've got your files. I've been going over them, looking for anything I can to help you. That guy, the Public Defender, was of no help to you whatsoever. Moron."

Otto couldn't help but smile. She was spunky, just like his late wife. God how he missed that woman. Seeing his daughter again was like having Luann in front of him. He was amazed.

"I can't believe you came back to help me. You have no idea how much it means to me."

She could guess. He had always loved her and she knew that. That had never been a question, that had never been an issue. Sometimes a girl just needed more than love from her father. Sometimes she needed him to be there. And Otto hadn't been.

"I'm not promising anything, Dad. I can't promise anything. But I'm gonna try. I really am. I will be your bulldog."

Otto knew she meant that. She had gotten her stubbornness from both of them. She had a tenacity about her, always had, that was unparalleled.

"I just wanted to say hello, as your lawyer, and let you know that I'm working as hard as I can. I need to go over the files some more, see what I can see. Maybe make some phone calls. I'll be back later on this week."

She stood then and Otto stood as well, only slower.

"You must hate me, Kris. I know it can't have been easy, having a father like me. I am so-" But she cut him off.

"Do not apologize to me. Not here, not now. Okay?" He just nodded and so did she, grabbing her briefcase and walking toward the door. What a day, she thought, as the guard let her out. I need a drink.

JAX SHUT THE door to Abel's room softly and made his way back into the kitchen. It was surreal to be back in the home he had been sharing with his son and Tara. Now it was just Jax and his son.

He grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator. He opened it and headed into the living room to sit down on the couch. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He remembered the look on his son's face when he had seen him earlier today. And Jax couldn't contain his grin either. That little boy was the reason he was still alive. Abel was what had had to live for now.

"DOES JAX KNOW?"

Clay shook his head as they got ready to get in bed. "No, I haven't told him yet. But it's a good thing, babe. Money, lots and lots of money."

Gemma sighed, sitting down and putting some lotion on her hands. She knew how the club had felt about being in the drug business. Clay making a deal with the Galindo cartel was not a good idea and she knew it. And she also knew that her son wasn't going to like it.

"Don't tell him, Gem. I wanna be the one to tell him. To tell everyone."

Gemma nodded, removing the earrings from her ears. "Okay, baby. I won't say a word. But you'd better tell them soon. They have a right to know."


	4. Chapter 4

IT WASN'T THE nicest motel, but Kris figured it would do. She had stayed in nicer, but she had also stayed in worse. She had stopped on the way at a nearby liquor store, picking up a bottle of white Zinfandel and a small bottle of Tequila. Just in case.

The first order of business was to take a nice, long, hot shower. Thank God this place had good water pressure. That would have made her switch motels immediately. As she let the water cascade down her back, she thought back to the events of the day. Seeing her father again. Seeing Gemma again. Seeing Jax again.

She knew how women felt about him. They had always lined up to throw their panties at him. Kris had never been one of those…what had they been called? Crow eaters? It was true that he was hot in high school. And he was even hotter now. Clearly he had been working out while he was in prison. Really, what the hell else was there to do?

Bad boys had always turned her on. Her mother had always hated that about her tastes. There had come a point when she had promised her mother she would try to date good guys. So she had, dating fellow lawyers, a successful entrepreneur, a cop, a trainer and a politician. None of them had worked out. Kris suspected because they were all just too…_good_ for her. She was more like her mother than she cared to admit.

Her nightlife had made that quite clear. Between what she wore to the clubs when she went out with her girlfriends and the men she brought home, she knew her affinity for bad boys was still alive and burning. Enter Jax Teller. Just looking at him made her pulse speed up. And she hated herself for that. The last thing she needed right now, or ever, was to let Jax Teller get to her. She was determined to do what she could for her father. And stay as far away from Jax and the rest of the club as she could.

HE HAD NO idea that she had become a lawyer. The truth was she hadn't really been mentioned much all these years. When they were growing up, Otto had been such a proud father, always bragging about his smart, beautiful daughter. She was older than Jax. He would be lying if he said he had never noticed her. She had always had the best pair of legs he had ever seen. Wearing that pantsuit he saw her in today, he would say she still held that title. He had x-ray vision when it came to things like that.

The thing he had noticed the most, though, was her standoffish-ness. She hadn't wanted anything to do with him or the rest of the club members there. He was even surprised that she had hugged his mother, even though Gemma was her godmother.

He was also shocked that she had come back in order to be her father's lawyer. He wasn't sure what she thought she could accomplish. But he knew she'd try. He was guessing that was something that hadn't changed in all these years.

Jax poured himself another shot of Schnaaps and downed it. He had lost count as to which number that was. He chased it with a swig of beer. The liquor numbed the pain. The liquor made him forget all the things he didn't want to remember. He listened to the cell-phone going off and ignored it, pouring himself another shot.

THE RINGING OF the phone woke her up at seven-thirty a.m. Groaning, she reached over to see who it was and sighed. Why in the hell would he be calling her this early? Oh yeah, it was ten-thirty there, in New York.

She sighed, clicking the speakerphone button. "Hi Tim."

Timothy David Granger was a brilliant attorney. He had a private practice in the same town where she used to work in New York state. They had dated for six months more than a year ago. The sex had been good, she just hadn't felt…_it_. Whatever _it_ was.

"Did I wake you?"

Kris shifted her position, rearranging the sheets over her. "Yes, you did. But that's alright, I had to get up anyway. Lots of stuff to do."

She heard him shuffling papers in the background and could picture him at his desk right now. He would be wearing a three-piece suit, all coordinated by color and/or pattern. His hair was still cut the same, she was sure. Short and neat. His eyes were the feature she had been most attracted to. He had the most beautiful blue eyes. They could suck you in from a mile away.

"I still cannot believe you went all the way back to California. For that."

She knew how Tim felt about her past. She had only mentioned a few of the things her father had done to wind up in prison. She had felt that Tim wouldn't judge her because he was a defense attorney. She had thought wrong on that one. Another reason why the relationship hadn't worked out. But they had still remained friends. Sort of.

"How are things going?"

Kris sighed, sitting up now. Tim had officially woken her up. Now it was time for coffee.

"Things are…fine. I'm still looking through the files that I got from the District Attorney's office here in Charming. I'm going down to the police station later today to see what they have in their evidence lockers. So, it's going slowly but surely."

More shuffling.

"Well, you know if you need anything, anything at all…I'm here. And a job will always be here for you too. You are one hell of an attorney."

Kris couldn't help but smile at that. "Thank you Tim. I'll give you a call later in the week. And thanks for the offer." She hung up and put the phone back on the end table. Thinking about all the stuff she had to do today was giving her a headache already.


	5. Chapter 5

GAMMA KEPT GLANCING at the door to the clubhouse, expecting to see her son burst through it any moment. As Clay's vice-president, he was going to find out first about the deal Clay had made in prison. Gemma was very worried about his reaction.

Clay had been in there talking to Jax for at least ten minutes. That wasn't a good sign, she thought, sighing. This deal was a very bad idea. It made her relive all the things she had wanted to forget about her past with John Teller, Jax's father. There were things that didn't need to be dredged up again. And she was terrified that by making this deal, that's exactly what Clay had done.

A moment later, the door opened and she saw her son. He was wearing his usual "uniform" of blue jeans and his cut with a white T-shirt underneath it. He reached into his pocket and pulled a cigarette out, lighting it. Before she could even get out of her chair, he was on his bike and gone.

"I'M ANN DELANEY. I'm here to speak with Chief Roosevelt."

She was aware that Unser was no longer the chief of police due to his failing health. Which was too bad. He had always been a nice man and a friend to the club. She heard this new chief was going to cause nothing but problems for the club. But they aren't your concern, she reminded herself. You're here for your father and your father ONLY.

"I'm Chief Roosevelt. What can I do for you?"

She looked up and flashed him a smile. "Chief, how do you do? I'm Ann Delaney. I'm newly appointed counsel for Otto Delaney."

The smile disappeared from his face, as she had anticipated it would. "I need to see everything you've got in the way of evidence." She produced a paper from her purse. "This should explain it all."

She had had the motion written even more she arrived in Charming. She wanted to be prepared. Surprises, for a lawyer, were usually a bad thing.

Chief Roosevelt looked over the document and offered her a curt nod. "Alright, follow me."

She followed him down the hall, receiving looks from different people in the station. She thought back to David Hale. She had gone to school with him as well. He was a very nice man. Intelligent, thoughtful, and not bad to look at. It was a shame.

He opened a door and held it open for her. Once inside, he walked past her again and led her down a row, to a set of boxes. Three of them were labeled with her last name.

"This is what we've got, Ms. Delaney. Help yourself. The copier is back where we first came in the door. Hope you brought some music."

She had indeed. After all, this wasn't her first rodeo. She had been through so many evidence boxes, she had lost count by now. Her MP3 player and headphones were in her purse, at the ready. Along with a bottle of water and a granola bar.

"You must be very proud."

The sarcasm dripped from the statement and it took all of her self-control to restrain herself. She said nothing, just reached for the boxes to get started. Chief Roosevelt walked away, leaving her to her research.

"CAN YOU STAY for just a little bit longer, Elyda?"

While he had been away, Gemma had found a wonderful woman to help her out with Abel. She was a hispanic woman named Elyda. She was smart, kind and sensitive to Abel's needs. And she understood about the club. Probably because her cousin was a member of SAMTAZ.

"Of course Jax. However long you need. Abel and I will color you another picture. Won't we, buddy?"

Abel smiled and nodded, holding up his cowboy coloring book to Jax. "Great. I could use another picture of a horse."

He already had several on the refrigerator. He was going to have to start framing them and putting them on the wall. Flashing his son a smile meant only for him, he made his way down to the basement, where he proceeded to turn on the radio and put his boxing gloves on.

Ever since his return, he had a punching bag put in the basement. It was a great way to let off steam. Every time he hit the bag, he imagined it was someone else in his life. One hit it was Clay for making this drug deal behind his back. The next hit was that ridiculous Chief of Police. The next hit was Tara. And on and on and on.

SHE CRACKED HER neck by rolling it from side to side. She shut off the MP3 player and put it back in her purse, along with the headphones. There had been very little in the boxes, but she had made a few copies to keep in her files and look at back at the motel.

Kris looked at her watch and saw that she had been going through these boxes for over five hours. She knew she had been concentrating too hard because her vision was blurry right now. She closed her eyes for a moment and rubbed her temples.

She stood a moment later, cracking her back as well. For only being a few years past thirty, her body made a lot of noises. Probably from lack of use, she thought grouchily. How long has it been, she wondered. Hmmm. Must be close to three months now. And for her, that was awhile. She feared she would have to find a club to go to whilst she was here. And if not a club, at least a bar where she could listen to music, dance a little, maybe even shoot some pool.

Exiting the room, she saw that Chief Roosevelt had apparently been anxiously waiting for her to leave.

"Thanks for all your help, Chief. I'll let you know if I need anything else." She flashed a smile, phony as it may be, to him and other officers surrounding him. Then she breezed through the door like she owned the place. An attitude that had both served her well and gotten her sanctioned a few times. With a smile on her face, she thought, assholes.


	6. Chapter 6

STILL NOTHING. NOT a word. It had been ten days and it was really starting to worry her. She knew her son would have an opinion of what Clay had done, making that deal. But Jax hadn't said a word to her. And according to her husband, he hadn't said much to him either. That wasn't the Jax she knew.

It was true, he was going through something and she knew that. But when he dealt with things in his past, it was with women and drugs. This time there had been no women whatsoever. Not that Crow Eaters hadn't been trying like hell. Jax pretended they weren't there. And there were no drugs either. Well, unless you counted alcohol. Jax had been drinking like a fish at night.

But during the day, he was all about his son and the club. Which was good, she supposed. But keeping everything he was feeling inside was not healthy. Even if he was beating the shit out of that punching bag in his basement on a daily basis. Something was going to have to give. Gemma was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"You alright?"

She looked up and saw her husband standing in the doorway, rubbing one of his hands. That was another thing. Clay's hands had been bad when they had gone to prison. Since getting out, they were worse. He had confided to Gemma that he wasn't sure how much longer he could remain president of SAMCRO. That was part of the reason he had made this deal with the cartel. He wanted them to have a "retirement fund" of sorts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just getting some work done. You go on. I know you guys have church."

She was right, they did, in about ten minutes. He just wanted to check on his wife first. He bent down to give her a kiss and then left again. Gemma removed her reading glasses and sat back in the chair, closing her eyes.

"HEY, IT'S ME."

Her best friend's squeal of delight was loud and shrill in her ear. So much so that she held the phone away for a moment. But it brought a smile to her face. She hadn't spoken with her since arriving back home. Something she knew the woman wouldn't be happy with. But she understood. That's why she was her best friend.

Kris had met Natalia Kozlov her first year at law school and they had become fast friends. The Russian bombshell was just the type of friend Kris had yearned for. She was gorgeous, strong, smart, opinionated and understood Kris like no other female friend she had ever had. They were both women trying to make it in a man's world.

"Still kickin' ass and takin' numbers?"

Her friend laughed on her end of the phone. It was nearly nine p.m. there, so Kris could just imagine what she was doing. Probably what they always used to do together. Go to their favorite club in the city forty-five minutes away, where an army base was, meet hot guys, do shots, dance, have a good time. She missed that.

"Girl, you know it. How are things there?"

Kris sighed to herself. The reason she was calling her best friend is because she needed advice about where to go next. She wasn't sure what her next move should be. She had gone through all of the evidence and wasn't sure what to make of it all. She just didn't know what she could do to help her father.

"Actually, I need some advice…"

She knew the moment Nat put her on speaker phone. And she knew that it was probably because her blonde best friend was standing in front of the mirror, applying eye makeup for a night out.

"I have all this stuff, right? I've been through all the files, all the motions, all the evidence… I don't know where to go from here."

A pause.

"Kris, having not seen all of the stuff you've seen, I can't answer that. I mean, you showed me what you had before you left and we both agreed there was nothing there. Are there any people you can talk to out there? I mean, sometimes people remember things that aren't in the depositions or the paperwork."

Kris leaned back against her pillow and sighed. Yeah, there were people she could talk to. And they were pretty much all in one place. The one place she didn't want to go.

"Can I assume by your lack of response that you can think of some people and you're not thrilled about it?"

Got that right, Kris thought to herself, shaking her head. She should have known that while she was here, she couldn't avoid them. They were such a huge part of her father's life that it was inevitable.

"Date tonight?"

She heard Nat giggle. She had actually giggled? Oh boy.

"Yeah. I'm going out with Ben again."

Ahh Ben, Kris thought, smiling. Natalia and Ben had been casually dating for months now. He was a cop. He was actually the best friend of the cop, Wyatt, that Kris had dated a year ago. Kris and Wyatt had introduced the two.

"Are things getting, dare I ask, serious?"

A sigh in response. Ugh-oh. Nat was getting cold feet, just as she always did. But in a way, Kris was jealous of her. At least she actually liked the good guys.

"Don't over think it, Nat. Just go with it. Ben is serious enough for the both of you." Which was true. Ben took his job very seriously and he was quite dry. It surprised Kris that Natalia was attracted to him, but hey…to each their own.

"I know, I know." She started uttering in Russian, which made Kris smile. She only did that when she was nervous or really pissed off.

"Alright, go get laid. I hate your guts." Her best friend laughed and took her off of speakerphone.

"I will do that. And you should too. If I come up with any insights, I'll let you know. Much love sweetie!" And then she clicked off.

Kris stared at the phone and sighed. Her best friend was right. She needed to get laid, in the worst way. And this weekend, she would do just that. There would definitely be a guy around here who would go home with her for a night of sex. That's all she wanted. And, at that moment, she couldn't wait for the weekend to arrive.

"CAN WE TALK?"

Jax took out a cigarette and lit it. He waited for his best friend to start talking.

"I know you're not happy about this drug deal. I'm just wondering why you're not saying anything about it…"

Jax inhaled and exhaled, still not saying anything. Opie sighed and lit a cigarette as well. He was worried about his best friend. He wasn't the same person he was before he went inside. Which was normal, he knew that. But this was different. Jax was different.

"I can't even imagine what you're goin' through, brother. I can't. But you've gotta do something besides tip back shots and punch the punching bag."

Jax raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

Opie inhaled and exhaled. "I think you should go out with me this weekend. We can go to Duff's. Have a few beers, shoot some pool, and you can get laid. Because, honestly, something has got to give."

Jax sighed and finished his cigarette. Perhaps his best friend was right. He hadn't had sex in a year and a half, after all. He didn't want a relationship or a girlfriend. The truth was there was no woman who had even remotely sparked his interest, not even a little bit.

Opie was right, he needed to get laid. He needed a night of sex with a hot woman. And, at that moment, he couldn't wait for the weekend to arrive.


	7. Chapter 7

"THANK YOU VERY much."

She hung up the phone and flung it on the bed. She had been on the phone all morning with several different judges, secretaries and lawyers. Finally, she had been granted a hearing for her father in a month's time. She had anticipated that it would take that long.

Now she had to go to Stockton and let him know. Climbing behind the wheel of her car, she sighed. She knew that Natalia had been right the other night. People did remember things that were not in their statements or depositions. And that meant that she would have to spend some time at the clubhouse.

Arriving at Stockton, she looked in the rearview mirror to check her appearance. She didn't want to appear too over-eager in front of her father and give him false hope. She still hadn't figured out what she was going to argue at the hearing with the parole board.

"Ann Delaney, here to see Otto Delaney."

She went through the usual process of letting them inspect her things and herself. Upon finding nothing, as usual, she was led into the visitor's room, where she sat down and waited. She began to fidget, which was something she didn't usually do.

"Your mother used to do that too."

She hadn't heard him approach, being lost in her own thoughts. He sat down across from her and smiled. When Luann had been nervous or anxious about something, she would always fidget. It made him smile to see his daughter do the same thing.

"I didn't expect you today."

Kris nodded. She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I know. I came because I have some news. I made some phone calls today and got a hearing scheduled for a month from now. Well, a little over a month. But they actually granted us one and I wanted to let you know."

Otto smiled at her and put one of his hands over hers. "Thank you honey. Thank you."

Kris nodded, leaving his hand on top of hers, but only for a moment. She smiled at him and said, "Dad, it's my job."

But Otto shook his head. "No, it's not. You don't have to do this, I know you don't. But you are. And you have no idea how much it means to me."

When he showed her displays of affection and said nice things, it made her feel…for lack of a better word, awkward. She wasn't used to this from him. From her mother, sure, but not from her father. She didn't really know how to digest it.

"How are you? Are you doing alright?"

Otto leaned back. "Yeah, no different than usual. Just another day in paradise." They shared a sad smile of sorts.

"Dad, listen, I have to talk to some of the guys…"

Otto raised his eyebrows. "You're gonna go to the clubhouse?" Kris nodded.

"Well, I'm sure they'd love to see you. What do you think you're gonna find there?"

Kris shrugged. "I don't know. But I've been through all the boxes of evidence, all the files, all the depositions…maybe there are things they remember that they didn't tell the police. Or things that could be of use. I won't know what they are until I hear them."

Otto was surprised. He knew how Kris felt about him, about the club, about the life she had been forced to lead until she went to college. He didn't know what she expected to find by talking to his brothers. But if she thought it would help, he wasn't one to question her. She was the lawyer, after all.

Kris stood up and looked at her father. "Well, I'll be back at the end of the week, okay?" It was Tuesday and she planned on visiting him again before the weekend, on Friday. Otto nodded, standing as well.

"Honey, don't be too hard on them, okay?"

"DADDY!"

JAX LOOKED up and smiled at his son. He rolled out from underneath the car he was working on just in time for Abel to fly into his arms for a hug.

"Hey little dude, how are ya'?"

Abel pulled back and grinned. Then he held out his hand and showed his father that he had a quarter. "Grandma gave me money."

Jax laughed. "A whole quarter, huh? That's awesome. What are you gonna do with it?"

He stood, wiping his grease-smudged hands on the rag from his back pocket. Abel ran ahead of him into the office, where Gemma was sitting. She pulled something out of a shopping bag and put it on the desk for Abel. It was a piggy bank with his name on it.

"It's mine, Daddy! For all my money!"

Jax couldn't help but grin at his son's enthusiasm. He looked at his mother. "A gift, from Grandpa and I. For all of Abel's money."

Abel put his quarter in it and grinned at his father. Jax wrapped him in a hug and smiled back. "That's great, buddy. Now you've gotta keep getting money to put in there. And someday, you can buy something really awesome."

Gemma pulled something else out of her shopping bag. It was a box of Matchbox cars. She opened it and gave it to Abel so he could get the cars out.

"Thanks Mom."

Gemma smiled. "Anything for our little man, honey. Whatever he wants…"

Jax knew what she meant by that. He was all too willing to give Abel anything and everything he wanted right now, for reasons known to everyone. Jax knew it would probably come back to bite him in the ass, but right now he didn't care. Abel was all that mattered.

"We're gonna go home and race them on our new racetrack rug, huh?"

Jax raised his eyebrows. "Racetrack rug?" Gemma nodded and replied, "Cutest thing you've ever seen."

Jax smiled and shook his head. "I'm sure it is." He gave his son a hug and a kiss. "I'll see you tonight, okay?" Abel nodded, grabbing hold of Gemma's hand when she offered it. Jax kissed his mother on the cheek and watched them walk out of the shop.

He made his way back to the car he was working on, stopping at the radio to turn up the song that was on. He felt the hairs on the back of neck stand up and a slight shiver course through his body. When he turned around, he saw that Kris was walking right toward the garage, toward him.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing and liking this story. I am so anxious to keep writing and seeing where it goes. You guys are fabulous and I cannot thank you enough. Much love! :-)

DON'T BE TOO hard on them. Ha. All she wanted to do was ask a few questions, gain a little insight as to what her father's life had been like all this time while she was gone. Pick their brains about what they knew and what they remembered. This was all for her father. That was all.

She knew Gemma probably still kept the books for Teller-Morrow, their legitimate auto-repair business. So she headed to the office, where she found no one. Sighing, she turned and looked into garage. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she felt heat from head to toe. Get a grip, girl, she told herself.

But when Jax was looking at her the way he was right now, a grip was a hard thing to get a hold of. He looked her up and down, almost as though he was undressing her with his eyes. She wasn't used to that, especially not when she was wearing her work-minded attire. Business suits didn't really spark sexy feelings. The one she was wearing today was navy blue and one of her personal favorites, but she had never felt like a wanted object when she wore it. Until today.

$"Kris?"

She turned and saw that Clay Morrow was standing in front of her. Breaking eye contact with Jax, and not a moment too soon, she turned to face Clay.

"Hi Clay. Uh, I hope I'm not bothering you guys. I just thought if I could ask a few questions, jog a few memories…I need some insights into my dad and his case. I have a hearing with the parole board in a month and…"

She didn't know what else to say. She had kind of just said that all in a rush, which was odd for her. She didn't usually get nervous. You couldn't get nervous when you were in the courtroom, something she had learned early. But for some reason, these men intimidated her. She wasn't quite sure why.

Clay gave her a friendly smile, much to her surprise.

"Anything we can do to help Otto, you just say the word."

He looked around the garage and then back at her. "Some of the guys aren't here right now, but we have church tomorrow night."

Ahh church, she thought, remembering back to the days when it was just her and her mother for dinner because Otto had had church with his brethren. And sometimes, when there had been a party afterwards, it was her with a babysitter. Until she was old enough to watch herself, then she had snuck out of the house to watch what happened at those parties. Some of the things she had seen, just being on the peripheral…

"Kris?"

Geez, she thought, snap out of it. "Sorry. A lot of memories here, that's all."

Clay nodded in understanding. "If you want to come by tomorrow night, afterwards, we can answer any questions you have."

That was a good idea. If she could get most of them in one place at one time, it would save a lot of time. But then, what would she do with the rest of the month she had to stay here? No sense worrying about that now.

"That sounds good. I'd really appreciate that."

Clay smiled. "Like I said, anything for your dad. If you're looking for Gemma, she's at our house with Abel."

Kris nodded. "Okay. Thank you. I guess I'll see you tomorrow night." As she turned her back on Clay, she felt the heat again and knew he was watching her. If he could do _that_ with just a look, she couldn't imagine what anything else would do.

JAX WATCHED HER go, before approaching his step-father. "What did she want?"

Clay shook his head. "She wants to ask us some questions about Otto. I told her anything we could do to help, we'd be glad to do it."

Jax couldn't agree more. Otto had done some serious time for them. His loyalty was unending.

"She'll be here tomorrow night, after church."

Jax nodded. He could tell by her body language that she hadn't wanted to be here. That attitude followed her everywhere she went, it seemed. Or rather, everywhere he or another member of SAMCRO was.

"Like what you saw, did ya'?"

Jax looked at him, feigning stupidity. "I have no idea what you're talkin' about." But even as he walked away from Clay, from his blatant lie, he couldn't help but realize just what kind of body language he was projecting because of her.

THE HOUSE WAS the same as she remembered it. Always warm, always inviting. Not something you really expected from Gemma, whose no-nonsense, "I'll kick your ass if you hurt anyone I love or care about" attitude said it all. But Kris had always felt right at home here when they had had big group dinners or get-togethers.

"Kris!"

She smiled at Gemma as she welcomed her into the house. "I didn't know you'd be coming by today. Come on in."

Kris looked around and Gemma knew she was looking for Abel.

"He's in his bedroom. We keep a bedroom for him just in case. I just bought him a new racetrack rug. Come on."

Kris followed her to Abel's bedroom. It was painted blue with lots of toys, complete with a little desk where he could color. Kris saw the racetrack rug and it was too cute. Abel was racing his Matchbox cars on the rug, having a grand old time.

"He looks like Jax."

Gemma smiled and nodded, having always thought the same thing. There were moments when he looked like his mother, but those were few and far between. Thank God, Gemma thought to herself. She glanced at Kris.

"Why are you here?"

Always right to the point, Kris thought. She followed Gemma into the living room, where she sat down in one chair and Gemma sat down in another.

"I stopped by TM earlier. Clay told me I could find you here. I got a hearing with the parole board in a month. I just thought I'd talk to you and the guys and see if I could learn anything about my dad that would help his case. Stuff that isn't in the files."

Gemma smiled. "I think that's a very good idea. And there are so many things I would love to tell you. But not here. What do you say we have dinner together tonight? Just you and me. A girl thing."

Kris bit her lip, the way she did when she really had to mull over something. The last thing she wanted to do was feel close to this woman again. But at the same time, maybe it was exactly what she needed. She smiled at her godmother. "Feel like Chinese?"


	9. Chapter 9

SHE WAS RIGHT. The racetrack rug was one of the cutest things he had ever seen. It had been difficult to convince Abel to stop playing with it so that they could get to his bedtime routine. But Jax promise he could play with all day tomorrow and that Jax would play with him too, before he went to work.

After his bath and snack, Jax brought Abel into his room and sat down in the rocking chair with him. This was the time of night when they read a book and watched the fish swim around in their fish tank. A present from Jax upon their return from Ireland. Gemma had picked it out with Abel. Another thing he had missed, he thought, sad for a moment. But no more. He wasn't going to miss anything else.

"Alright. Let's read 'Goodnight Moon' and then we'll get some sleep"

Abel seemed agreeable, so Jax began reading. By the time he was done, however, Abel had fallen asleep in his arms. Setting the book down, Jax wrapped Abel tighter in his embrace and kissed the top of his head. He had never understood what unconditional love was until he became a father.

Standing up, Jax placed Abel in his crib and covered him up with his favorite dinosaur blanket. Abel snuggled right in, still sound asleep. Smiling, Jax flipped on Abel's nightlight and exited the room, shutting the door softly. Time to go down to the basement.

GEMMA HAD REQUESTED a late dinner. So they were meeting right now, eight o'clock. Kris was first to arrive. Punctuality had always been one of her strong suits. Gemma arrived a few minutes later, sitting down across from her.

They ordered their food and Gemma turned her attention to her goddaughter.

"So, what do you wanna know?"

Kris wasn't sure where to start. The truth was she knew that Gemma probably wouldn't be much help. But before coming here tonight, she had realized that Gemma was her mother's best friend. And this was a chance to learn more about her mother. She might as well do that while she was here in Charming.

"Your Mom was such a wonderful lady. I was really sorry about…"

She didn't have to finish the sentence.

"You were surprised I didn't come back…for the services."

Gemma took a sip of her water and nodded. "Yes, I was. But I also understood. No one ever said this lifestyle is easy. Your mom knew that better than anyone. She and I commiserated a lot. Hell, there was even a time when…"

Kris raised her eyebrows when Gemma stopped talking. "When what?", She prodded, wanting to know the answer. Gemma sighed.

"I know you know how difficult this lifestyle is, being involved with a guy in the club. And then marrying one…that's a lot of hard work. It's a full-time job in itself, you know? Your mom, she…had her moments. Where she felt like she just couldn't do it anymore. No one blamed her. We all gave her the space she needed."

Their food arrived and Gemma began eating, but Kris couldn't have cared less.

"When you were only about a year old, Luann took off. Said she needed time to think about this life and if she could handle it. If it was what she wanted for herself and for her daughter."

Kris swallowed a lump in her throat. She had never known that. Her mother had never said anything. She was probably embarrassed.

"She was only gone for a week. When she came, she had a newfound sense of purpose. She said she wanted to be the best wife and mother she could be."

She had been a terrific wife and mother. True, as Kris had gotten older, she had started leaving her on her own more. But Kris always figured that was to give her a sense of independence and not smother her. She had appreciated it then. Sort of.

"Obviously she made the right choice. Look at how great you turned out. So smart, so beautiful, so successful."

Kris sighed. She may have been all those things, but that didn't erase what her teenage years were like for her. Thinking that your father cared more about his club than you. That your mother would rather run her pornography business than be with you.

She knew it was selfish of her to think that. Otto and Luann had given her every opportunity to excel in life and she had. Gemma was right. She was successful, smart, a great career, a sense of purpose. But she still had so many questions.

"I remember when you were born and Otto and your mom asked us to be the godparents."

Kris had totally forgotten that Otto had asked Clay to be her godfather. Probably because he never really mentioned it or acted on it. But Gemma had told her all the time growing up that she was her godmother and how proud she was of her.

"Can I ask _you_ a question?"

Kris had finally begun eating her food. She nodded, still chewing. Gemma took a sip of her water.

"Why do you use Ann for work?"

Kris finished swallowing her mouthful of food and took a sip of her water as well. "Because my name doesn't sound too professional. Unless I was in the pornography business like my mother or a stripper."

Her name was a combination of two names. Kris was taken from Kristen, her mother's sister that had died when she was young. And her father's mother's name was Annabelle. Thus her name was born. Kristelle. God how she had hated it when she was growing up. No one had really made fun of it. But knowing what business her mother was in, Kris had always thought of it was a stripper name. Perfect for being a topless dancer or a Hooter's girl.

"I always thought it was pretty. And it suited you."

Kris looked at her. "Maybe back then. But I'm not the same girl I was when I left Charming. I've grown up a lot. You have to when you're in man's profession."

Gemma knew how that was. She had been surrounded by men her entire life. But Kris seemed like she could definitely hold her own.

"I know she was proud of you. And I know Otto is too. We're glad you're here, Kris."

The sincerity in her voice and the fact that Gemma squeezed her hand made Kris feel strange. There were tears that were threatening to form behind her eyes. She willed them away.

HE ANSWERED ON the fourth knock.

Opie stood on the other side of the door, a six pack of beer in his hand. Jax had just finished up in the basement. His wife-beater clung to him and his breathing was a still a little heavy.

"Thought we could lay off the hard stuff for tonight."

Jax raised his eyebrows. Clearly this was his best friend's way of making sure he wouldn't drink himself into a liquor-induced stupor tonight. Fine, Jax thought. Alcohol is alcohol is alcohol. He allowed Opie into the kitchen and shut the door.

"Still planning on taking me out this weekend?"

They sat down at the kitchen table, each opening a beer and taking a sip. Opie nodded.

"If the little woman doesn't have me chained in the basement."

Jax smiled. "When are you gonna make an honest woman out of her, Ope?"

Opie shrugged and smiled as well. "When the time is right, I suppose. When I do, will you be my best man?" Jax clinked bottles with him and said, "Count on it."


	10. Chapter 10

KRIS SAT IN a chair, waiting for the guys to be done with church. She began to fidget. She had written down a few questions on her legal pad, but she knew she probably wouldn't use them. She just wanted them to be honest with her. She really wanted to get a clear picture of father's state of mind this entire time.

The more she thought about it, the guiltier she felt. She wouldn't need to know this kind of information if she had stayed in contact with her father. Sure, there had been the occasional letter here and there, gifts she sent to him for his birthday and Christmas. But she hadn't really kept up with him, not the way a daughter should have.

And a huge reason for that was because she hated the club and his devotion to it. She hated Tig and Clay and Bobby and Piney and Chibs. And Jax. Well, perhaps "hate" was a strong word. Strong dislike may be more appropriate.

"Kris?"

She looked up and saw Clay standing in the doorway. The double doors opened then and other members of SAMCRO started coming out of the room. She knew she wasn't supposed to go in there and she hadn't wanted to.

"Just tell us what you want us to do."

She recognized Bobby immediately. He was kind of hard to forget, not looking much different than the last time she had seen him. His beer gut had gotten bigger, that was about it. Tig looked the same. Chibs looked the same. Piney looked the same. And there were some guys that were new. Well, new to her, that is. So they probably wouldn't be much help.

"I'll go first."

She looked at Bobby. She thought she saw some of the other guys give him a look, but she wasn't sure.

"Come on honey, we're gonna need a drink."

Kris followed him through the clubhouse to the bar, where there was a prospect waiting for them with a beverage. Kris had never been more glad for a beer in her life. She took a huge gulp and sat down on a bar stool next to Bobby.

"I was sleeping with your mother."

She almost choked on the beer. She hadn't seen that one coming.

"Sorry to just blurt it out, but I wanted you to know. Your father doesn't know and I don't want him to ever find out. But your mom was lonely, we were friends…it just kind of happened. We weren't in love or anything like that. She was completely devoted to Otto. Sometimes you just…need somebody."

Kris knew all about that feeling. But she never would have guessed that her mother felt that way. She had always made such a big deal about being faithful and making sure your man knew he was only one in your life. Then again, she couldn't imagine having your husband be locked up for over ten years and not getting sex. Regularly. She didn't blame her mother one bit. But Bobby? Really?

"Well, thank you for the honesty, Bobby."

Bobby took another swig of his beer. "You won't say anything to Otto, right?"

Kris shook her head. "Of course not. He doesn't need to know something that would break his heart. Besides, it doesn't have any bearing on his case or why he's in prison. So it stays between us." She glanced behind her. "And whoever else knows."

SHE WASN'T WEARING a business suit today, which was a switch. That was all he had seen her in before. Today she looked…normal. Her honey-blonde hair was up in a loose ponytail and she didn't have any makeup on. The jeans she wore were dark and made for her. And her purple T-shirt fit her snug in all the right places.

"I know that look."

Jax looked up, lighting a cigarette. Opie stood beside him and had followed his line of vision. Straight to Kris.

"Don't know what you're talkin' about, man."

But Opie knew better. He knew his best friend well enough to know when he saw something, or someone, he liked. And only a moment ago, his gaze had been focused on Kris.

"You cannot possibly be that stupid."

Jax took a drag from his cigarette. "Stupid?"

Opie nodded, getting a cigarette out for himself and lighting it. "Of all the women that have crossed your path these past few months, you single her out…" He shook his head and chuckled. "She hates you, Jax. She hates all of us, she hates SAMCRO."

His best friend still hadn't said anything. Opie just shook his head, taking another drag off of his cigarette. "Man, you must be a glutton for punishment."

KRIS WAS GRATEFUL that everyone was being so accommodating. They were answering questions, if she had any, and sharing memories and laughs about her father. It was nice to hear that her father had had good times before he went to prison. Before he went to prison for these men. She had to keep remembering that.

"I hope we've been able to help."

Kris nodded and smiled politely at Clay. She knew he was trying to be nice and she knew it was because she was Otto's daughter. Well, she thought, the gloves come off right now. I definitely have some questions for him.

"My father went in back in 1996. He's been in for fifteen years. He was supposed to have been out by now, but because of the prison murder…"

Clay nodded, sitting down beside her, realizing that it was his turn to get interrogated.

"Right. He went to Stockton in 1996 on the weapons charge. Got twelve to fifteen. He should have been out by now. But he was attacked in prison. I swear to you, Kris, it was self-defense. But none of the guards bought it. The parole board didn't buy it."

She knew all of that already. "Why did you let him take the fall, Clay? Why, of all the people in the club that were there that night…why was it my father?"

Her mother had told her about the illegal weapons buy that had gone wrong that night. They had been trying to push the guns, like always, only it had gone terribly wrong. And Otto had wound up in prison.

"He took the wrap for us, Kris. That was his decision."

She didn't want to believe that. She didn't want to believe that her father chose the club over herself and her mother. But deep down, she knew it was true. Her father's loyalty to these men knew no end. She had never felt a loyalty like that. Until she had come back here to help her father, that is.

When she had gone off to college, a part of her felt like she was abandoning her mother. Her father had been in prison and her mother was going to be all alone. But she had her business and that was incredibly important to her. Luann had wanted her daughter to go to college and be something. But that hadn't stopped Kris from wondering, only occasionally, what would have happened if she had stayed in Charming.

"He's proud of you, you know. He always said that. I know that, as members of this club, we have responsibilities. And that sometimes the women in our lives don't understand them. But the strongest women, the ones like Gemma and your mom, they accept it. They accept us for who we are, flaws and all, and stick by us, love us, regardless."

Kris stood then. "I have to go. Um, thank you Clay. Thank everyone else for me, okay? I…have to go. Thanks." And then she was gone.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Have I ever mentioned how much I love you guys? :-) Because I DO, a lot! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this! I don't just write for me, I write for you guys. Much much love to all of you. You're the best! :-)


	11. Chapter 11

JAX SAW HER leave and approached Clay. "I thought she was gonna ask questions…"

Clay nodded. "She did. Guess she got enough answers for today."

Jax raised his eyebrows as Clay walked away from him. What the hell did that mean? He heard his phone vibrate, indicating that he had a text message. It was from his mother. Abel had fallen asleep at their house. Jax smiled in spite of himself. He found himself walking toward the bar, where Juice was getting a drink from one of the prospects.

"I'll take one of those too."

KRIS SHUT THE door behind herself and exhaled a sigh. She hadn't learned much that could help her father's case, but what she _had_ learned was overwhelming. Thank God she had bought that little bottle of Tequila. She was going to need it. And she was taking a break from asking questions. She had plenty of time to talk to some of the guys more when she needed to. For now, she needed a stiff drink and a hot shower. And not necessarily in that order.

She took out the little bottle and unscrewed the top, taking a small sip. The liquor was burning its way down her throat and she welcomed it. She glanced toward the bathroom, the shower calling her name. But her cell-phone rang.

"Thank God. I really need someone to talk to."

She sat down on the bed. "I'm always here to listen. What's wrong?"

Kris took another sip of the Tequila. She began telling Natalia about all she had heard at the clubhouse tonight. Natalia, as usual, sat and listened to her best friend. When she was done, Kris took the third and final sip of her liquor, waiting for her best friend to say something.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this by yourself, Kris."

Kris sighed. That wasn't really why she had told her best friend about today. She didn't want Natalia to feel guilty or pity her for being here alone.

"I just wish I could be there with you. But…that's why I'm calling."

Kris raised her eyebrows.

"Natalia's comin' to California, baby!"

Kris jumped off the bed. "You're what? When? This is amazing!"

Natalia laughed on her side of the phone. "I know you texted me that you got your hearing. Well, who better to be your co-counsel than a Russian bad-ass such as myself?"

Kris laughed. It felt good to laugh. She didn't do it enough. God she loved her best friend.

"I'll be there on the fourth, the weekend before the hearing."

She couldn't have received better news tonight, not after the day she had had.

"Nat, that's fantastic. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Natalia laughed again. "Oh honey, please, you know it goes both ways. Now are you gonna take my advice and go out this weekend?"

God damn right she was. There were only three places you could really "go out" in Charming. There was a country-western bar, Cowpoke's, pun intended. A more club-like bar, Valentine's. And a dive bar, Duff's.

"Yes, I'm going out. I have to, if for no other reason than my sanity."

She toed off her shoes and took her hair out of its ponytail, shaking it loose. It was naturally wavy, but even more so right now.

"And don't forget to get laid. Girl, you have got to get laid."

She was right, Kris needed sex with a man in the worst possible way. Which was why she had chosen to go to Valentine's. A place she could drink, dance and meet a man to share a hot night with. She'd shoot pool another night. A night when she wouldn't have sex on the brain.

"Have you picked an ensemble yet? You know I have to have final approval."

That was true. Whenever they had gone out, each one of them had to have final approval of their outfits before they went out. To make sure they looked their absolute hottest, of course.

"Yeah, the black stilettos and the black and yellow mini-halter dress."

It was one of her favorites. And she knew it was one of Natalia's as well. And she knew her best friend approved. "Hope you've got 911 on speed dial, girl. In that get-up, you're gonna give some of those guys a frigin' heart attack."

HIS HOUSE WAS lonely without Abel in it. He knew he could have stayed in his old room at the clubhouse, but he wanted to come home. That room represented another time in his life. A time that he would much rather forget.

The alcohol he had consumed tonight was doing a good job of that as well. He had walked home from the clubhouse, which was one of the smarter things he could have done. The last thing he needed was to get busted for driving while intoxicated.

Jax laid down on his bed, putting his arms behind his head and staring up at the ceiling. He thought back to his conversation with Opie. It was true that no other woman had caught his eye in the last year and a half. No other woman, that is, except for Kris. Kris Delaney, the daughter of one of his brothers.

Opie was right, he must have some sort of death wish. He knew Otto would not approve of _anything_ going on between Jax and Kris. And she was cold to him, clearly not interested. It was just one of those physical reactions, he supposed. Nothing he could do about it. That's why he would go out this weekend and find a nice, warm female body. That would do the trick.


	12. Chapter 12

KRIS HADN'T BEEN back to the clubhouse since Wednesday. Instead, she had been pouring over all the paperwork and evidence, again, to see if she could come up with something. She had just gotten back from Stockton, visiting her father. Now, she had set up her MP3 player and speakers and was getting ready for a night out.

It wasn't the same, getting ready without her best friend with her. But Kris knew she needed to go out. She needed to get out of this motel room, she needed to get out of her head. Stop thinking about the case and her father and the hearing. Just have some fun.

Drying her hair and adding a little mousse, she slipped into her favorite black, lacy underwear and strapless bra. Then she slid the dress up and on, looking at herself in the mirror. She began applying her makeup. Just a little mascara and eyeliner and some sparkly eye shadow. Lip gloss was last.

Time for the killer heels, she thought to herself. If there was anything that was going to get her laid tonight, it was these heels. She and Natalia called them her "do-me shoes". She sat down on the bed, putting them on. Beauty is pain, Kris, she thought, standing up. She grabbed her ID, her credit card and some mints before heading out the door to her taxi.

"I KNOW WHAT you're gonna say."

There was no way Opie could know what he was thinking. Abel was staying with Gemma and Clay tonight. _They_ had even agreed that Jax needed a night out. Jax had thought it would be himself, Opie, a couple other guys. He was wrong.

"Lyla said she wanted to dance."

Lyla was indeed in the car, in the passenger seat, smiling. Jax sighed. It didn't really matter, did it? Jax was simply going to get drunk and find a woman. He could do that with or without wingmen.

"It's fine, Ope. Let's just go."

He climbed into the backseat, where Juice was sitting, a grin on his face. Jax just shook his head as Opie got in behind the wheel. "Where are we going?"

Lyla turned and smiled as she said, "Valentine's."

Of all the places to go, Jax thought, sitting back. But Opie did say that Lyla wanted to dance and that was pretty much the only place she could. There was that country-western bar, but Jax hadn't been there in years. And Duff's was a place he could go anytime. Soon, probably, he thought, to shoot some pool.

Arriving at the club slash bar, they all got out of the car. Lyla took the keys from Opie with a smile and said, "I'm the designated driver tonight."

Jax didn't give a damn who was driving. He'd be taking a cab to whatever woman's house he was planning on hooking up with tonight.

They were let into the club and the music was going. Jax remembered that they played a mix here, of rap, R&B and classic rock. All the songs were intended to make you want to get up and dance. He and the guys made their way to the bar. Lyla kissed Opie and headed off in a different direction. She probably had girlfriends here that she was meeting.

Jax ordered them each a shot and handed one to Opie and Juice. They raised them and then downed them. It felt good to be out. Out of the club, out from under Clay's scrutiny, just out to have a good time. It was exactly what he needed.

"Lookin' to get some tonight, huh?"

Jax glanced at Juice before ordering more shots. Did everyone think he needed to get laid? Apparently. He handed the other two men another shot and they downed that one as well. The liquor made its way through Jax's system and he knew with a few more he'd be loosened up enough to start the task of finding a woman.

After another shot, Jax heard a low whistle from Juice. It was hard to hear much in here, but Jax was able to hear the sound, being right next to him.

"That has got to be the greatest pair of legs I have ever seen."

Jax followed Juice's line of sight. Damn. He was absolutely right. Long, lean and sexy. The dress she was wearing was short, stopping in the middle of her thigh. It was a halter dress and her arms were just as good as her legs. Long, lean and sexy. The blonde hair was down, in waves. And she was moving to the music on the dance floor.

Jax's pulse started to speed up. He felt his senses heighten. He knew those legs. It couldn't be her, though. Could it? A moment later, she turned and he caught sight of her face. It was. The hot woman was Kris.

"Holy shit."

Opie was staring now too and Jax thought he might have to pick his and Juice's jaws up off the floor. Jax had always noticed her legs. Hell, Jax had noticed everything about her since she had come home. But he thought he could get over it, find a new woman. Preferably one who didn't hate his guts, who didn't hate everything about him and what he stood for. One who didn't treat him like he had the plague. But for him, there was no other woman in this club right now. Only Kris. Now what the hell was he going to do about it?


	13. Chapter 13

KRIS MADE HER way to the bathroom. After a few shots, two Amaretto sours and a Vodka with Cranberry, Kris was feeling pretty good. But, as usual, she knew she would have to pee sooner or later. After she finished, she began reapplying her lip gloss.

"You're just as gorgeous as your Mom always said you were."

One eyebrow raised, Kris put her lip gloss back in its place, which was in the bust of her dress with her credit card and license.

"Do I know you?"

The beautiful blonde stuck out her hand. "Lyla. I worked for your Mom. She was one hell of a lady."

Kris swallowed a lump in her throat. "Yes she was. You worked for her?" That meant this woman was a porn star. Kris shook her hand.

"I'm engaged to Opie."

Kris nodded slowly. Opie Winston, Jax's best friend. Kris had known that Opie's first wife, Donna, was killed. She was glad he had found happiness again. And Lyla seemed nice enough.

"You really shouldn't be dancing alone. Girls need to stick together. Do you wanna hang out with me and my girls tonight?"

JAX HAD LOST sight of her once she'd gone into the bathroom. He still hadn't formed a plan when he spotted her again. She was at the bar…with Lyla and her girlfriends. And they were all doing shots.

"Good thing I took the keys from her when we came in."

Jax looked at the car keys Opie dangled from his hand "Called the Prospects to be our sober pals for the evening." He put the keys back in his pocket.

"Whatcha thinkin'?"

Juice handed each man another shot. They raised them up and downed them. The truth was, Jax had no idea what he was going to do. Especially when Lyla and her friends, including Kris, made their way back out onto the dance floor again.

The song playing at the moment was "All She Wants To Do Is Dance" by Don Henley. Jax sat with Opie and Juice, just watching. His beer was gone and Opie had just handed him another shot. Not even bothering to look at what it was, Jax downed it. It burned. He wanted another. Kris was driving him crazy. A pair of legs like that should be illegal, he thought, shaking his head to himself.

But tonight, at least she looked like she was enjoying herself, enjoying life. That was something he hadn't seen her do since she had arrived home. She moved in time with the music, smiled with the girls she was dancing with, occasionally even laughed. It was nice to see.

He took a moment to look at her, head to toe. Damn but she was gorgeous. Those suits she wore for her chosen profession did her no justice whatsoever.

"Come on Jax, time for another beer."

He felt the buzz and he was glad for it, but he agreed with Opie. Another beverage was definitely in order. They turned their backs to the dance floor and ordered another beer. "Shook Me All Night Long" by ACDC began playing then, one of his favorites. Taking a long swig of the beer, Jax turned. Kris was gone.

Opie noticed too and crooked his finger at Lyla. She smiled and left her girlfriends for a moment, dancing up to them and giving Opie a kiss.

"What's up?"

Opie nodded toward the dance floor. "Where'd Kris go?"

Lyla shrugged. "Said she needed a cigarette. I think she's outside."

SHE HAD BEEN scrutinized before. In her job, it was an almost daily occurance. But never like this. Sure, men had undressed her with their eyes before, but again, never like this. Every nerve ending in her body knew that he had been staring at her, studying her. Her body was betraying her and she wasn't happy about it. Because she liked that he had been staring at her, wanting her. She had been craving it from the moment she had first stepped foot back in Charming and seen Jax outside of Stockton.

She took a drag off of her cigarette. She and Natalia both only smoked when they had a few drinks. One pack of cigarettes lasted the two of them a month, maybe more.

What's the big deal, she thought to herself. Maybe Jax is exactly what I need. One more bad boy to have some crazy sex with and it can be all out of my system for good. And then when I leave here, I can find a nice guy, just like my mother always wanted.

The air around her shifted then. She shuddered a little at the ripple going through her. She knew he was behind her, even though he hadn't said a word. She could feel him. Jesus Christ, what was going on with her and her traiterous body?

Jax stepped closer to her, standing almost directly beside her, their shoulders almost touching. With these heels on, she was his height, if not an inch taller. She felt her breathing become labored and her pulse start to speed up.

Kris knew she shouldn't turn her head to look at him. She knew it was a bad idea because she knew _exactly_ where it would lead. But right now, she didn't give a damn. She had to have him.

She saw one of the SAMCRO Prospects standing nearby, leaning against a black SUV, read a comic book. Kris met Jax's eyes, only for a moment and then put her cigarette out. She popped a piece of gum and walked over to the guy, who's name she wasn't quite sure of.

"Wanna take me home, please?"

The guy looked up and smiled at her, taking her in. But his grin faded when Jax approached as well. Kris climbed into the backseat of the SUV and waited. Mere seconds later, Jax was sitting next to her.

"Where's home?", The Prospect asked.

Kris smiled to herself as she replied, "Super Eight Motel. And don't go slow."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know I say this all the time, but I just love you guys! Thanks for liking this. And, as a forewarning, the next chapter is going to be H-O-T. The slow burn comes to a boil. :-P Happy reading! :-)


	14. Chapter 14

They reached the motel in record time. Kris climbed out, thanking the Prospect on her way past his window. Jax opened his door and leaned forward. "Not a word about this. To anyone."

The Prospect nodded. Jax shut his door and saw that Kris was already inside, Room 10, and the door was left open for him. He smirked to himself and walked through the door, seeing that it was still dark inside, with only a little light let into the room from the bathroom.

The door shut then and he heard the dead-bolt slide into place. Then, Kris was pushing him against the wall.

Jax couldn't help but feel exhilarated at her boldness. It was refreshing.

"Kris, I-" But she stopped him by placing a finger against his lips. "Jax, in my fantasies, you don't talk."

He felt her hands on his belt buckle and, yet again, was amazed at how brash she could be. Of course, he figured she probably had to be. But it was such a turn-on. But he didn't like being a spectator.

He tunneled his fingers through her hair, loving how silky it felt to his fingers. He really wanted to offer her some foreplay, thoughts had been consuming him for days. But he knew that probably wouldn't happen. He was too far gone. And so was she.

Kris was thrown off balance when Jax changed their position and put her up against the wall. She leaned her head to the side and allowed Jax access to her neck, which was exactly what he wanted.

He pressed his lips to the skin underneath her earlobe and smiled against her skin when he felt her shudder. Apparently she liked that. Good to know.

Meanwhile, his left hand made its way up her thigh and felt the panties she was wearing. Kris moved a little, shimmying out of them and kicking them away. Jax looked at her then and they stared at each other, the heat of their gazes almost burning holes into one another. He could practically feel the heat radiating off of her.

Kris pulled him close to her again, so that they were flush against each other, everything from their chests to their hips was touching. She could feel his arousal and that made her smile. So she had the same effect on him. Good to know.

Jax used his other hand to pull her mini-dress up. "Tell me you have something."

He took her hand and helped her reach around to his back pocket, where his wallet was. She flipped through it until she found a condom and then put the wallet back in its place. Jax's head lulled backwards as she opened the package and expertly rolled it on for him.

She took hold of him and guided her to the place she wanted him most. Jax gripped her hips and pushed deep inside, staring straight into her eyes. Kris held his gaze, not afraid to back down, never afraid to back down.

At first, Jax couldn't move. It felt too good to move, he just wanted to stay right where he was. It wasn't until Kris scooted a little further up the wall, wrapping her legs around his thighs, and Jax feeling the heels of her stilettos that he did something. This was quite possibly the hottest sex he had ever had. And he had had his fair share…

Kris clutched his biceps, squeezing the hard muscle as Jax drove into her again and again. She didn't care that her butt and back were being bumped against the hard wall. It was some of the most erotic sex she had ever had. And she had had her fair share…

She felt him grip her hips harder and his fingers dig into her flesh. It felt good, too good. She could feel the tension building inside of her. It wouldn't be long now. He really knew what he was doing, just as she had suspected he would. She had heard quite a few stories back in the day, after all.

Jax could feel himself getting close as well. This woman was hot as hell and got him so close, so fast. With one final push, he climaxed and felt Kris's muscles contract around him. They were still staring into each other's eyes.

Ever so slowly, Kris disentangled herself from him, almost immediately feeling the lack of intimate contact. She pulled her dress back down and licked her lips. She stepped away from the wall as Jax took care of himself and the condom.

"That was fun. Thanks. You can show yourself out, right?"

Jax watched, in awe, as she made her way to the bathroom and shut the door. He heard the click of the lock and had to shake his head to himself. What the hell had just happened here?

Stepping outside, he texted the Prospect to come back and get him. He lit a cigarette, still reeling from what had just transpired in that motel room. He felt cheap. He felt used. He felt…like the girls he used to see. Like a Crow Eater.

That was probably her intention, he thought, a sneer forming on his lips. Well, that was certainly one way to get her point across. And what a point it was. Before he could start feeling too bad about himself, though, he remembered the only words she had spoken to him when they had first arrived here. In her fantasies, he was quiet. So she had fantasies about him. He could use that. And he _would_ use that.

SHE HEARD THE car pull away and knew that Jax had probably called the Prospect to come pick him up. She wrapped the towel tighter around herself and stepped out of the bathroom. She glanced out the window, just in case. He was gone.

Holy shit, she thought, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Her wet hair dripped down her back and onto the bedspread. Her breathing had finally started to return to normal. She had known he would be good, but not that good. Again, holy shit.

Had she had sexual encounters that were hot? Definitely. Had she had sex with bad boys? Of course. Had she done both at the same time? Not as often as she would have liked. But tonight, this night with Jax, had shattered every other previous experience. And Kris knew he felt the same way. A smile appeared on her face and she knew that tonight wouldn't be her last sexual encounter with Jax Teller.


	15. Chapter 15

IT HAD BEEN four days since they had seen each other. Kris had stayed in her motel room, mostly, making phone calls and going through files and papers. She had only ventured out a few times. The truth was that she was planning for the next time she would see Jax. She had to remain in control of the situation. Because if the other night was any indication, it would be way too easy to get lost in…whatever this was.

She glanced at the clock on the nightstand to see that it was nearing dinner time. She stood and stretched, moving from side to side. She had been sitting in this chair for far too long. Her stomach started to growl. Definitely going out for some food tonight, she thought.

It had been the longest time since she had eaten at a McDonald's. Back home, she and Natalia had kept each other away from fast food as best as they could. They did grab things on the go, but they tried to at least make them semi-healthy. Well, not tonight. Tonight, she was getting some chicken nuggets.

"Hey stranger. Fancy meeting you here."

Kris looked up and smiled, surprised to see Gemma ahead of her in line. The particular McDonald's was one that had a Play Place attached to it. It was a place for young kids to get rid of some energy, while their parents watched. They could all enjoy a night out that way.

"Here with Abel?"

Gemma nodded, pointing to the Happy Meal on the tray. "Yes. I swear that boy is gonna turn into a Chicken McNugget."

Kris laughed and Gemma smiled. "When you get your food, why don't you join me?" Kris nodded slowly as Gemma walked away, toward the playroom. She ordered her own nuggets and diet soda and went to join Gemma.

"He's adorable.", Kris said, as she sat down and caught sight of Abel playing. Gemma nodded, the pride clear in her eyes.

"Yeah, he is. Just ask him." They shared a smile.

Kris took a sip of her soda and continued watching Abel. He was having a ball playing with the three other children there tonight. Two of them were girls and they were just flocking to him. Kind of like his father, she thought, shaking her head.

"How have you been, sweetie? I haven't seen you around… Been keepin' yourself busy?"

Kris nodded, scarfing down a nugget that she dipped in spicy buffalo sauce.

"Things are fine. Still working on what I'm going to say to the parole board. Fortunately, I'm going to have some help. My best friend from home is flying out. It'll be great to have her here."

Gemma smiled. "You miss her." Kris nodded. Boy did she ever. She and Natalia had a special bond. One that she had never had with anyone else in her life, ever. Being without her had been difficult.

Just then, Abel practically bounced up to the table to grab a nugget. He flashed a smile at Kris. "You like nuggets?", He asked. Kris smiled replied, "They're my favorite." Abel nodded and said, "Mine too." Then he scampered off again.

Kris couldn't help but laugh. What a charmer. Already!

"The men had something to do tonight. So I volunteered to keep Abel at our house. What a hardship for me."

Kris smiled at Gemma's sarcasm. She clearly loved her grandson, almost as much as she loved her own son. That was one thing Kris had always envied about Jax. He had never had to wonder if there was anything or anyone more important to her than him. It was obvious that there wasn't.

"Top secret, I'm assuming?"

Gemma shrugged. "You learn to not ask a lot of questions, honey. There's no point, really. They do what they have to do, for themselves and for us."

Kris finished her last nugget and took a sip of soda. Gemma looked at her watch.

"It's about that time."

She called to Abel, knowing it would probably take a few minutes to get him to leave. Kris stood as well.

"Thanks for the company tonight, Gemma."

And for the idea that you've given me for later.

HE WAS STILL not happy about this drug deal, at all. Clay knew it, he knew it, everyone knew it. Jax sighed as he parked his bike outside of his house. He just needed a few drinks and the punching bag.

He hadn't seen Kris in four days. He thought for sure she would stop by the clubhouse at least once in that time, but she hadn't. It was…frustrating. He knew what her angle was, but it still angered him.

Jax changed into sweatpants and a wife-beater before heading down to the basement. He turned on his CD player and Aerosmith began to play. After finishing a beer, Jax put his boxing gloves on and rolled his neck from side to side. Then he began punching away his frustrations.

Damn Clay, damn the drug deal, damn life. Damn Kris. Damn her, damn her, damn her. What the hell was she doing to him?

After a few more punches, he took a break, his chest heaving. Sweat dripped down his chest and he wiped his brow with his forearm. Then, he felt like someone was watching him. Standing on the last two steps of his basement stairs was the object of his frustration.


	16. Chapter 16

SHE HAD BEEN standing here for the past five minutes, just watching him. She wondered what was going through his head to make him so angry that he could punch the punching bag like that.

Truthfully, she had been watching the way his biceps flexed with each punch. The way the gray sweatpants hung low on his hips. The way the wife-beater clung to his back and chest from the heavy sweat he had worked up. God he was hot.

"What are you doing here?"

Kris took a step down. He knew exactly what she was doing here. All he had to do was see the hunger in her eyes to know. Jax removed the boxing gloves and set them down, never breaking the intense stare they shared. Kris took another step down, finally on the same level as him. It took five steps to reach him.

Aerosmith was still on the stereo and their song, "Love In An Elevator" has just begun. Kris smiled, thinking how this was one of her favorites. Livin' it up when I'm goin' down, she thought, running her hands down his thighs and legs as she knelt down, to her knees.

One swift pull later, the sweatpants and boxers were at his feet. Maybe it was a combination of the workout and the fact that she had shown up out of the blue, she wasn't sure, but he was hard and ready for her. For her mouth.

Kris licked her lips and went full throttle, taking Jax entirely in her mouth. She squeezed his thighs as she continued licking and nibbling and sucking. She had been told more than once that she was good at this and clearly Jax agreed.

This certainly hadn't been what he was expecting when he saw her standing his basement. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it – what guy wouldn't? This woman had one talented mouth…and talented hands.

He closed his eyes as she sucked a little harder. He balled his hands into fists and unclenched them again. She used one hand to massage him and Jax felt a shudder pass through him. He couldn't help himself. He found his hands in her hair.

Kris really thought he was going to be one of those guys that would tug her closer, make her do what he wanted her to do. She hated that, when guys forced your head places that you didn't want it to go. But Jax wasn't doing that. He was running his fingers through her hair and massaging her scalp. If she wasn't turned on before, she certainly was now.

She could feel the tension in his body, but it was the best kind of tension. She knew he was close to going over the edge. She reached up and squeezed his butt while using her tongue a new way. That was all it took. She hung onto him tight as he shuddered his release. There was nothing Kris loved more than to be in control. And this was the best form of control to be in. Except for the courtroom, of course.

Once she was sure he was good and sated, she pulled his boxers and pants back up for him and stood up as well. The look on his face was priceless. Kris couldn't help but smile as she wiped her mouth with her index finger. Jax found the gesture incredibly sexy.

"Have a good workout."

Jax watched her walk up the basement stairs and heard his front door close. Did that really just happen? Jax put his arms behind his head and let out a breath. What the hell? That was…insane. He couldn't really wrap his head around any of this, at least not tonight. He needed a beer. As he made his way up the stairs, he could hear the strain's of Aerosmith's "Sweet Emotion".

KRIS CLOSED THE door and locked it. Then she felt backwards on the bed and she giggled. She actually giggled. God but that was exhilarating. There was no rush quite like being in control.

She looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it after ten p.m. She should get some sleep, but she knew she couldn't. Not right now. She was too amped up to sleep. She thought about calling Natalia and seeing what she was doing, maybe even mentioning her evening, but she thought better of it. Knowing her best friend, she would read way too much into it. And there wasn't anything to analyze. She and Jax were clearly attracted to each other and were simply acting it on while she was here, that's all. That's all.

So she slipped her clothes off and turned her MP3 player on in the bathroom. Letting the water run for a moment, she stepped beneath the hot spray and let it consume her. But she knew no matter what music she played or how hot the shower was, the events of the evening were things she would never forget.

Author's Note: Thank you so much to you readers who review this and like it and favorite it. You guys are awesome. You are why I write. Do I say that enough? :-P I say it because I mean it, with all my heart. Thank you guys. You truly are the best. 3


	17. Chapter 17

"YOU GOIN' OUT again?"

Kris looked at herself in the full-length mirror. Natalia had called to chat and tell her about a case she was working on. Kris _was_ going out again tonight. Only tonight, she was going to Duff's. All she wanted was to throw back a few shots, listen to old-school classic rock and maybe kick someone's ass at pool. Her father had taught her how to play at an early age.

"I don't know if I'd really call it going out. It's a dive-bar. That's very close to my heart." She smiled as she said it, remembering going there for the first time with her father when she was just a small child. It was during the day, no sketchy people, and he began teaching her how to play pool and throw darts. It was a lot of fun.

"What are you wearing?"

Kris laughed. "If you ask in a sexier voice, I'll use my sexier voice too." Natalia laughed too and Kris heard her shuffling around. More than likely, she was still at her office, the little desk lamp on and her high-heel shoes off of her feet and under the desk.

"I'm just wearing jeans tonight. And that top you like. You know, the Harley-Davidson one."

Natalia laughed again. "You only wear that one when you feel like kicking some ass at pool. Good luck, girl. Love ya'." She clicked off and Kris smiled too, disconnecting on her end. She had left her hair down again and only applied eye-liner this time, black to match her shirt. She loved this shirt. The motorcycle on the front reminded her of her father. The Harley-Davidson insignia was underneath it. On the back, it said, "Life is short, Enjoy the ride".

Kris took a deep breath, looking at herself one last time. She heard the horn honk outside, signaling that her cab was here. Grabbing her credit card and gum, she was grateful that she actually had pockets this time.

"COME WITH US."

Jax sighed and looked at his son. Abel was getting ready for bed. His nanny said she would stay if Jax wanted to go out with Opie, Lyla, Clay and his and mother. Opie said they were just going out for a little while, to have some drinks and shoot some darts and let loose.

"Okay. Let me put Abel down for bed first, though, okay?"

Opie nodded, smiling at what a softy his best friend was when it came to his son. He watched him walk away and then went to join Lyla on the front porch.

"Is he coming?"

Opie nodded, earning a smile from Lyla. "That's good. He's putting Abel to bed?" Opie nodded again.

"He is such a good dad."

And he really was, Opie knew that. Jax lived for his son and it was a beautiful thing to see. Opie loved his kids and he loved that Jax felt the same way about Abel.

Opie put his arm around Lyla's shoulder. "I was thinkin'…" She looked up, waiting to see what else he had to say. "I think we should get married the day Kris is able to get Otto out of the clink."

Lyla didn't have the chance to respond because Jax came out of the house then. Abel must have gone to sleep really quickly tonight. Good thing for the nanny.

"Takin' the cycles tonight?"

Opie nodded, handing Lyla her helmet. "Yeah. We're just goin' to Duff's."

Duff's was a local dive-bar that they had been frequenting for years. The owner, Tommy O'Leary, was a good friend of the club and cousin to one of the Irish members.

Jax looked at his best friend and smiled. "Ready to get your ass handed to you?" Opie laughed and replied, "You're on."

GEMMA WAS THE last person she had expected to see here tonight. But she had a warm smile for Kris when she entered. This place hadn't changed, she noticed. The pool tables were located in the backroom, with a jukebox all of its own. The front of the bar had a wrap-around bar with dart boards and some tables for two. It was a little smoky, a little dark…just as Kris remembered it. It was comforting.

"No McNuggets tonight?"

Gemma laughed and took a sip of her drink. Kris sat down beside her at the bar.

"Sadly, no. Just a night out, away from the clubhouse."

Kris nodded. She was about to swivel on her stool to order a drink, but someone stopped her. None other than Tommy O'Leary.

"Well smack me on the ass and then kiss it better! Krissy!"

She laughed as he lifted her off of the stool for a hug. Tommy and her father had been close friends before her father went inside. She loved listening to his Irish brogue, him having spent half his life in Ireland before coming here. She was pretty sure he still had cousins in the MC over in Belfast.

"How did I not know you were back in town, love?"

Kris shrugged, as he let her settle back on the stool. Tommy made his way around the bar and fixed Gemma another drink, seeing that she was empty.

"Been keepin' a low profile. I'm, uh…I'm here to see what I can do for my dad."

She swore she saw Tommy's chest puff out with pride. "That's our girl. Always did have a great head on those shoulders, you did. If anyone can help him, it's you." They shared a smile.

"So what can I get you to drink?"

Before she could answer, the air in the bar changed. She didn't need to turn around to know why. Every time he entered the same room as her, she felt it, down to the tips of her toes, deep inside, everywhere. She looked up and their eyes met. Ugh-oh.


	18. Chapter 18

AWARENESS CRACKLED BETWEEN them, even from opposite ends of the bar. He hadn't seen her since her appearance in his basement and he would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it almost every day since. From the look in her eyes, he gathered it had been on her mind as well.

The intense stare-down was broken when his mother approached him. "Hi honey. Good to see you." He smiled and hugged her. Then he saw that Clay and Tig were already here, shooting darts. Opie and Lyla headed off to the bar.

"Ready for a drink?"

Jax nodded. He was definitely ready for a drink. Making his way up to the bar with his mother, Kris didn't turn to face him, instead keeping her attention on Tommy. They were laughing about something. But Tommy didn't ignore him.

"Jax, my boy. Good to see you. Beer?"

Jax nodded, coming to stand beside Kris, their shoulders almost touching. Almost. Tommy grabbed him a beer, with a shot to go with it. He knew what Jax liked, that was for sure. Jax downed the shot and chased with a swig of beer.

"Fifty bucks a game?"

Jax turned to his best friend and clinked beer bottles with him. "Absolutely." He followed Opie to the back room, where the two pool tables were. There were already some women at the other pool table and they eyed Jax and Opie with obvious interest. Crow eaters. Jax and Opie simply shared a smile.

"Rack 'em up."

KRIS LET OUT a breath. Jesus, what was the matter with her? He hadn't even touched her, hadn't even said a word to her, and her heart had sped up. Her pulse was racing and why? Because his shoulder had _almost_ touched her shoulder? How old was she? Twelve? This was getting ridiculous.

"I am so glad you're here. A buddy!"

She turned and smiled at Lyla. She seemed like a nice enough person. Kris found it kind of cool that she had known her mother at a time when Kris wasn't around. She could probably ask Lyla some questions if she wanted to. But not tonight. She wanted to have fun tonight.

"It must be hard not having any girlfriends out here. I don't know what I'd do if I had to go out with these by myself all the time." They shared a laugh. Then Lyla followed Kris's gaze, where it strayed to Opie and Jax playing pool. Or, more particularly, Jax's ass as he bent over to take a shot.

She then noticed Kris's eyes narrow ever so slightly when she saw the voluptuous brunette come to stand beside Jax and flirt shamelessly with him. Jax didn't fight it, of course. Ooh, Lyla thought, this is getting interesting. Was that jealousy she had seen?

"Just Crow Eaters, honey. They're everywhere, all the time. Just gotta learn to trust your man. Like your dad. Had women around all the time, but only had eyes for your mom. Even in prison."

That was certainly true. She had never seen two people more in love than her parents, even after her father when to prison. But she had seen how her mother's heart had broken then. That was when Kris, only being a pre-teen, had vowed that love was not for her. She didn't need to hurt like that, not for any man, not for anyone. Period.

"Want another drink?"

Kris looked at her. "How about a couple shots?" Lyla smiled. "An offer I can't refuse."

So Kris ordered them three shots each. The first one was called a Dirty Girl Scout and it tasted just like a liquefied Girl Scout's Thin Mint cookie.

"To naked men." Kris laughed, nodding, as she downed the shot. Of course, thinking of naked men led her to think of Jax. She hadn't seen him fully naked. She had seen plenty, of course, but not enough.

The second shot was called a Daytona 500 and it was fruity. They lifted the shot glasses. Kris said, "To getting laid." Lyla laughed and they downed that shot.

The third and final shot was simply a Lemon Drop, which was Vodka and sucking on a lemon afterwards. They lifted their shot glasses and Lyla simply said, "Tonight." They both had to laugh at that. Putting all of their toasts together, it was getting laid by a naked man tonight. Cheers to that, Kris thought, as she sucked on her lemon. Whew!

Kris saw that the women who had been playing pool had abandoned their game to watch Jax and Opie. That meant that a pool table was free.

"How are you at pool?"

Lyla smiled. "I do alright. Feel like hustling a couple poor suckers out of some money?" Kris grinned. That was exactly what she had been thinking. And she spotted the perfect suckers standing a few feet away, eyeing herself and Lyla.

They were good-looking enough, she supposed. Kind of scruffy, T-shirts and jeans, the kinds of guys you would expect to find in here.

Kris grabbed a beer, handing one to Lyla as well. Then they made their way over to the two men. "You guys feelin' lucky?"


	19. Chapter 19

JAX WATCHED AS Kris and Lyla joined them in the back room. They brought two guys along with them, playing a game of partners.

Lyla came over to them and whispered in Opie's ear. He handed her a few one-dollar bills and she grinned, giving him a quick kiss. Then she walked over to the jukebox and slid the bills in. Opie knew his fiancée had good taste in music.

Joan Jett came over the jukebox and Jax saw Lyla share a smile with Kris. Kris had an amazing smile, she always had. Jax wondered why she didn't show it more often.

Jax and Opie continued to play pool and the two women who had joined them continued to hang on them. They were used to it. Jax found it incredibly cool that Lyla didn't have a problem with it. Probably because Ope was cool with the business _she_ was in.

As Opie took a shot, Jax watched as Kris did the same at their table. Her blue jeans were tight and molded perfectly to her ass. She bent slightly and he felt a smile tugging at his lips, just watching her. And the T-shirt she wore, a girly Harley-Davidson T-shirt, hugged her in all the right spots. He was glad her hair was down. She looked good…really good. His pants became a little bit tighter then, as Opie informed him it was his shot. Kris looked up then and their eyes met. Again. Jax smirked and went back to his game. So did she.

SHE WAS DRUNK. And she was having fun. She and Lyla were doing a great job hustling these two guys, who didn't seem to care. And hanging out with Lyla was fun. It was nice to have a girlfriend again. She couldn't wait for Natalia to get here.

Lyla had picked some good music for the jukebox. Kris moved her hips to the rhythm of the music, as she watched Lyla take a shot. Another ball in another pocket. They shared a smile and each took a sip of their drinks.

Female laughter had Kris looking over at Jax and Opie's table. The redhead who had been flirting with Opie had gone up to the bar. The brunette was still all over Jax, rubbing his arm and giggling. Kris felt nausea in the pit of her stomach.

A Motley Crue song came on then, "Dr. Feelgood". It was one of Kris's favorites. Until now, that is. Over the music, Kris was able to hear her say, "That's one nickname for you, isn't it baby?" She was talking to Jax.

Kris had a temper and she knew it. She could feel her blood start boiling. She needed some air and a cigarette. Or at least a quiet place for a few minutes. She told Lyla to finish without her and headed out of the room.

"Tommy!"

He looked up from his place the bar. "Can I use the office for a few minutes?"

Tommy nodded, not asking questions. He took the key out of his pocket. She knew he kept it locked because that's where the safe was. "Anything you need, love."

Kris smiled, taking the key and making her way all the way to the back of the building, where the office was. She let herself in and shut the door. Tommy had always had a couch in here. Kris sat down on it and took a deep breath.

What the hell was going on with her? She was not a jealous person. At least, she never had been until now. But a moment ago, in that room with Jax and that tramp, she wanted to punch the bitch. She wanted to make her feel all kinds of hurt. What the hell was wrong with this picture?

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She sighed again. The frustration was starting to become overwhelming. She didn't know how to help her father, she didn't know what the hell she was doing with Jax… Things were just ridiculous.

The door opened and closed then and she heard the lock click into place.

"I'm sorry Tommy. I'll leave."

But when she looked up, she saw that it wasn't Tommy. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and stood.

Jax stood there and damn he looked good. Just jeans and his cut over a plain white T-shirt. The scruff on his face was longer than it had been when she had seen him a few nights ago. She loved the way he looked with his shorter, but still with scruff. It was incredibly sexy.

She went to walk by him, but he wouldn't let her. He stood in front of the door, blocking her path.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be, Dr. Feelgood? Doesn't the skanky brunette need a check-up?"

Jax just laughed and that infuriated her. She shoved him, her anger getting the best of her. Jax barely moved. That made her angrier. She shoved him again. This time, he did back up a little. Another shove, another step backwards. Eventually, he wound up on the couch. He pulled Kris down with him, so that she was straddling him, legs on either side of him on the couch.

"Maybe you're the one who needs a check-up."

Boy did she ever. Jax's hands were in her hair a moment later and Kris moved her head to the side. Jax began kissing her neck, finding the spot he knew she liked. He got her so hot, so fast. She couldn't understand the power he had over her body. It was like nothing she had ever felt before.

Kris's hands found their way to his belt, which she undid. She unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pulling them down a little. But Jax wouldn't let her free him, not yet.

"Shirt."

Kris raised her eyebrows, but removed her shirt, dropping it to the floor. Jax's eyes darkened at the sight of her in her leopard-print bra. He leaned forward and ran tongue along the seam of the bra underneath her breasts. He felt her shiver and smiled to himself. Then he licked each nipple through the fabric and added a hot breath afterwards.

"Enough.", She said and he could tell she was frustrated. She stood, only for a moment, to remove her strappy sandals and jeans. Jax had shifted as well and allowed Kris to come back to him and pull down his jeans and boxers.

She smiled when she saw his erection, ready and waiting. For her. Taking a condom out of the back pocket of his jeans, just like that night in her motel room, she rolled it onto him, taking her time. Jax leaned his head back, loving the feel of her hands on him. Then before he could think another thought, she had sunk down on him, taking of all him inside.

He sucked in a breath at how it felt to be inside her again. This angle was completely different from the last time and felt twice as good. Kris put her hands on his shoulders and set the pace for them. Slow and hard.

This man filled her so completely. Jax put his hands on her hips and squeezed. They were both getting so close, he could feel it. Incredible how fast they both reached their climax with one another. They were almost combustible together.

Her breath quickened, as well as her pace. Jax gripped her tighter and groaned as he came. Kris let out a small moan of her own, which Jax found incredibly sexy. They stayed locked together for a moment. Once her breathing returned to normal, Kris got up slowly. Jax enjoyed the view as she put her jeans back on, as well as her shoes.

He disposed and zipped, standing up as well.

"You seem pretty healthy to me."

Kris couldn't help but smile at that. Then she grabbed the key off of the desk and left the office. Jax sighed, shaking his head to himself and followed behind her, closing the door.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am going out of town for the weekend and won't be able to update. Just wanted to leave you all with this to keep you satisfied. And yes, pun was definitely intended :-) I do so enjoy writing these scenes for Jax and Kris. Hope you all like them too! Much love! :-)


	20. Chapter 20

"YOU WANNA TELL me what the hell happened last night?"

Jax looked up from lighting a cigarette and shook his head. He didn't even know what the hell had happened last night. First they were having a good time, then Kris looked like she wanted to commit a homicide, then they were having sex. It was ridiculous.

Opie stood in front of his best friend, waiting for an answer. Jax took a puff off of his cigarette and shook his head again.

"If I could explain it, Ope, I would. But I can't."

Opie lit a cigarette for himself and raised his eyebrows. "What the hell does that mean?"

Jax had to chuckle to himself. If you had asked him a few weeks ago what was going on with his love life, the answer would have been short and clear. Now, not so much. Kris had come back to town and now nothing made sense.

"There's something about her…I can't explain it. She…does something to me."

Opie grinned. "So that's where you were last night. Tommy said he saw you two both go into the office. But you weren't gone _that_ long. Losin' your touch?"

On a normal day, Jax would have taken offense to that and stuck up for himself, making sure Opie knew about his prowess in bed. But right now, nothing was normal.

"I still have my touch, Opie. Just ask Kris. When we're around each other, we're both… totally out of control. Every time, it's just…crazy."

Opie leaned forward. "Every time? You mean, it wasn't just last night?"

Jax finished his cigarette and shook his head. "No, it wasn't. And I'm pretty sure it's not gonna stop at last night, either."

In as few details as possible, Jax outlined the situation as best as he could for Opie. He waited, to see what his best friend was going to say.

"Sounds to me like Kris has some control issues. You might need to take some control back."

Funny, Jax thought, that's exactly what I was thinking.

SHE WAS SORE, but in the best way possible. Last night shouldn't have happened and she knew that. She never meant for it to happen. And truthfully, she still couldn't believe she had lost her cool like that. She had never been the jealous type. Ever. But seeing that skank, hanging all over Jax last night, saying skanky things…she just lost it. And she hated herself for it.

She was going to visit her mother's grave today. Figured she owed her that much, to finally pay her respects to the woman who had raised her. And she still felt bad about not being there when she had died, but she couldn't change the past.

Kris slid her sunglasses on and stepped out into the California sun. She unlocked her rental car and climbed in, immediately cranking up the air conditioning. She spent the ride to the cemetery in silence.

Walking across the hallowed the dirt, Kris began to fidget. She stopped when she saw the headstone. A lump of emotion formed in her throat and Kris bent over to the touch the stone. A moment later, she felt herself sitting down, legs tucked underneath her.

"Hey Mom. I'm really hoping that you can forgive me for not being here. I just…I didn't have it in me."

She took a deep breath. "I wish you were here right now, though. In the worst way. I miss you more than you'll ever know. For the longest time, you were my best friend in the entire world. And I know you'd be able to tell me what to do about my life. Both personally and professionally."

A moment of silence passed. "I'm trying to help Dad, I really am. I've found a few possibilities, but nothing solid. I've hit a wall, Mom, and I wish you were here to help me. I wish I could hear your voice, share a laugh with you, cry with you…"

She choked back a sob. "Please forgive me. If you can hear me, please forgive me. I love you so much and I miss you every day. I'm sorry Mom. I'm just sorry."

A slight breeze blew across her then and Kris swore she smelled perfume. It smelled just like the perfume her mother used to wear, patchouli. Through her tears, Kris smiled.

"DADDY?"

Jax and Abel had just gone through his night-time routine and Abel was ready to go to sleep.

"Yeah, buddy?"

Abel shifted in his father's arms. "Love you."

Jax felt tears spring into his eyes. He had told Abel he loved him every day since he was born, but his son had never said it back to him. Until today. It was possibly the greatest high Jax had ever felt.

"I love you too, Abel. Never ever forget that, okay?"

His son mumbled an, "Okay" back and then promptly passed out. Jax smiled, kissing the top of his son's head. He placed him carefully in his crib, covering him with his favorite dinosaur blanket.

Jax shut the door quietly and smiled to himself. He saw his boxing gloves on the counter and instead went for his phone. "Mom, it's me. You're never gonna believe what Abel just said to me…"


	21. Chapter 21

IT WAS THURSDAY and Kris hadn't heard a word from Jax. Or from anyone for that matter. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she was starting to miss them. She had become accustomed to seeing them pretty much all the time now she had been back in Charming.

She smiled when she thought of Abel. He was so adorable. She would be lying if she said she never thought about having kids. She was a grown woman, of course there had been times she thought about it. More so now that she had been seeing Abel a lot.

She stared at the papers on the table in front of her. She felt like she had looked at the same things over and over. Sighing, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She just wanted a flash of lightning to hit her or something. A flash of brilliance would be much-appreciated right now.

Hearing a noise, Kris looked up. Standing in front of her was none other than Jax. She thought for sure she had locked the door. As if reading her mind, he held up a key. "It's good to know people."

Kris raised her eyebrows, wondering what the hell he was doing here. Sliding the key into his pocket, he said nothing, which unnerved her. Why did she get the feeling that's what he wanted to do? Probably because of the intense look he had in his eyes.

She went to stand, but he held his hand up, signaling her to stay still. For some reason, she did. Jax came to stand in front of her, turning the chair and her so that she was facing him.

They stared into one another's eyes. Kris swore she had never known any man's eyes as well as she knew Jax's. She had looked into them more intently than anyone's ever in her life and it had only been a couple of weeks.

Jax crouched down in front of her and leaned forward to slide her shorts off of her hips and down her legs. They wound up to the left of the chair, underneath the table.

"Jax…"

He put a finger to her lips, silencing her, and ran his hands down her sides and her hips. Kris shifted a little, feeling a little shiver. His touch did that to her every time. Then he blew his hot breath on the center of her purple panties and she closed her eyes. Oh God.

He stuck his tongue out and traced her with it, through her panties. She shifted again, clearly liking where this was going. Her scent was strong, womanly, beautiful. It was intoxicating. Jax wanted more.

He hooked his fingers into the waistband of the panties and pulled them down. They were simply getting in his way. They joined her pair of shorts. When Kris looked at him, she found that he was staring at her like a hungry man. A man who wanted to feast. On her. It was intoxicating.

When he put his mouth on her, she thought she would shatter into a thousand pieces right then. At first, he licked and nibbled and kissed and touched. Kris couldn't remember the last time she had felt this good.

Jax dipped his tongue inside and Kris's hips came off the chair. Jax held her down gently with his hand, keeping her in place. He went a little lower, plunging his tongue in then out, in then out.

Kris began a rhythm with her hips, just wanting him to go faster. Jax kept up with her, flicking his tongue at her most sensitive spot every few seconds. One of Kris's hands gripped the arm of the chair; the other found its way to Jax's hair, hanging on for dear life.

He reached behind her and pulled her closer to him, if that was possible. She felt her body tighten within, getting ready for the ridiculous orgasm she was about to experience. A moment later, it happened. Jax pushed her over the edge with one final flick of his tongue. She gripped his hair in her hand, moaning with pleasure, her head thrown back and her eyes closed.

Jax felt her tighten around his tongue, felt the liquid fire on his tongue. Lord did she taste good. No woman should be allowed to taste this good.

The tremors went through her body, over and over, not stopping. That had to be the best orgasm she had ever had in her entire life. And it hadn't even involved actual sex.

He smiled, not moving for a moment, taking his time. He licked at her again, knowing how sensitive she would be and she flinched. He thought he heard her giggle, but he must have imagined that. This woman did not giggle…he didn't think.

Jax stood then and looked down at her. She had her eyes opened now. Her hair was still perfectly intact. But her cheeks were tinged pink with excitement. And Jax knew that the inside of her thighs had a little bit of stubble burn.

"Have a good night."

Before she could even muster up something that resembled a response, Jax was gone. She stared at the closed door for a good two minutes before standing up, still a little stunned. What the hell had just happened here?

The more she thought about it, the more she realized what he had just done. Since the start of their….whatever it was, she had wanted to be in control, and she was. But tonight was Jax's way of being in control of whatever this something was between them. She folded her arms across her chest and smirked. Touché, Jax Teller. Touché.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you all enjoyed this. I want their encounters to be hot EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. Thanks for reading - love you guys! :-)


	22. Chapter 22

"A COUNTRY AND western bar? You? I hope somebody takes pictures."

Kris looked herself over in the mirror. The truth was, the last thing she had expected to do on a Saturday night was to go to Cowpoke's. She hadn't been there in a very, very long time. But Lyla had called and invited her out for a night with the girls.

She had a really cute outfit to wear there. One that she didn't get to wear back home, where country-western bars were few and far between. Kris had had this pair of cowboy boots since she was in college. They were red, just like the ones Ariel wore in "Footloose", which was one of her favorite movies EVER.

Her jean skirt ended mid-thigh and she was wearing a lacy red tank-top to match the boots. Tonight, her hair was up in a pony-tail. She assumed she would probably be sweating. She was really in the mood to dance tonight.

"I resent that. I can get country if I need to. Just like I can get city if I need to."

Natalia laughed at that. "I suppose that's true. Try to have fun, alright? And remember, I'll be there in t-minus five days!"

They both squealed with delight. Kris couldn't wait for her best friend to get here. If for nothing else than moral support in this quest Kris was on to free her father from his prison cell.

"I'll take pictures tonight, okay?"

Natalia made kissing noises. "Sounds good. Love!" Kris nodded and said, "Love." And they hung up.

Kris looked at the clock on the nightstand. She was supposed to be meeting the girls in ten minutes. Better get a move on. As if on cue, the cab beeped outside. She swore she would know the cabby personally by the time she left Charming.

"DUDE, YOU ARE so whipped."

Opie shook his head, lighting a cigarette. Lyla had just left a few minutes ago, telling him she was going out with the girls. What she had failed to mention until then, though, was that one of the girls was Kris. Opie couldn't resist telling his best friend where Kris was going to be tonight.

Juice was the one who had just accused him of being whipped. But Opie took it in stride. He didn't care. He loved Lyla and she loved him and that was all that mattered to them.

"At least I get laid on a regular basis, brother."

Juice sighed, knowing that was true. He would never admit it out loud, but sometimes he wanted an actual relationship with a woman instead of just waiting for Crow Eaters to make their move.

"Besides, I'm just going to make sure she's alright, that things stay on the up and up. Watching her and her girlfriends dance is a bonus."

Jax nodded in agreement, leaning back against the TM truck.

"What are you gonna do tonight, Jax?"

Jax shrugged and kicked at the dirt under his sneaker. "Hang out with Abel, probably." He saw Opie shaking his head, so he asked, "What?"

Opie nodded his head toward the clubhouse. "Gemma said he fell asleep half an hour ago. He's staying with her and Clay tonight."

Jax sighed. Another night with the punching bag, apparently. He looked at his best friend, who was smiling at him. Jax began shaking his head.

"No way am I going to Cowpoke's. Forget it. Hick bar."

Opie laughed. "I know, you're right. But it's funny to watch people doing the two-step and listening to country music. Definitely a change of pace. We need a change of pace."

That was true. It had been a busy week, with all the runs they had had to do. Jax felt like he hadn't been able to spend any time with Abel this week. Not that his son noticed because Gemma kept him busy whenever he couldn't be home. But still. This time was precious and Jax knew that. Soon enough, Abel wouldn't want to hang out with him anymore. He would have opinions and free will… It would suck.

"I'll go."

They both looked at Juice, eyebrows raised. He grinned and repeated Opie's statement. "Change of pace."

Opie smiled and nodded. "Cool. Jax, you in or what?"

Jax motioned for Juice to give him a cigarette, which he did, lighting it for him as well. Jax took a puff and sighed. His son was already asleep and he _did_ have all day tomorrow to spend with him. He had already made the plans with Opie and Lyla and their kids. They were spending the afternoon at the park together.

"Meet you guys at the van."

Opie nodded and watched him walk away. Then he leaned forward and said, "Lyla's out with the girls. And Kris is one of 'em."

Jax looked up, surprised. He didn't know that Lyla and Kris had even talked since that night at Duff's. And he hadn't seen Kris since their encounter in her hotel room. When he had finally had the upper hand.

"So", Opie said. "Are you comin' or what?"

"THINK WE'LL FIND some real cowboys?"

Lyla and Kris both laughed at Lyla's friend's joke. They doubted there were real cowboys here anywhere. Wannabes, sure, but not real ones. Oh well, it would be fun anyway.

They made their way to the bar and ordered some drinks. Kris listened to country music on occasion and she didn't mind it. In an atmosphere like this, it was fine. People were dancing and having a good time. That was all that mattered.

"Thanks for inviting me, Lyla. I really appreciate it."

Lyla smiled at her, somewhat surprised. "You don't have to thank me, Kris. You're family."

Kris shifted her stance, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"You have to come with me next week.", Lyla continued, not noticing Kris's change in posture. "I'm getting a tattoo, for Ope. I'm so excited."

As soon as she had said it was for Opie, Kris knew what it was. The Crow. All of the women who were "old ladies" of SAMCRO members had the Crow somewhere on their bodies. Gemma's was on her breast, above her heart. Luann's had been on her back.

"Um, sure. I'll still be here then."

Lyla smiled and didn't say anything in return. They both took a sip of their drinks. "Well, come on, let's go line dance or something!"

JAX SIGHED INWARDLY as they walked into Cowpoke's. How long had it been since he'd been here? He couldn't remember the last time, that's how long it had been. He didn't recognize the song that was playing and he wasn't surprised. Country music wasn't really his thing.

But she was. He spotted her immediately. The bright red tank-top drew his eyes. The skirt kept his eye there. And the boots made him smile. She made him smile. When the hell did that happen?

She was dancing with Lyla and her friends, having a good time. She had a drink in her hand and smile on her lips. Jax liked seeing her happy like this.

As usual, it was as though she felt his presence. She raised her head and their eyes met. Smoldering, as usual. Just knowing what she possessed underneath that skirt made Jax hot. He needed a beverage quick.

WARNING: Next chapter is going to be another HOT one. :-)


	23. Chapter 23

HE COULD TOTALLY undress her with his eyes. Which is what he did every time he saw her. And she didn't mind at all. In fact, he was only half done when he'd turned away from her stare and went to the bar with Opie and Juice.

"You didn't tell me they were coming."

Lyla raised her eyebrows as they made their way to the bathroom. "I didn't think it mattered… What _is_ going on with you and Jax anyway?"

Kris looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Lyla grinned. "You'd have to be blind not to notice the electricity between you two. I've been in enough movies to know you can't fake that kind of chemistry."

Kris felt her cheeks flush. She wasn't this easily flustered…normally. What the hell was it about Jax Teller that did this to her? It was insanity, is what it was. She had to work this out of her system before she left. Or else she'd lose her mind.

"Ope told me you guys are…fooling around?"

Kris sighed. She should have known Jax wouldn't be able to keep it from his best friend. Which was fine, really. Because what they were doing was…nothing. It was just sex. At least that's what she kept telling herself, day after day, mind-blowing sexual encounter after mind-blowing sexual encounter.

"Can't tell you how many of the girls wanted to hook up with him when he got out. But he wasn't interested in any of them. Until you came home."

Home. There was that word again, that people kept using when they referred to her being back in Charming. This had been her home once, but it wasn't anymore. Was it? Sure, her family was here, what was left of it. But it hadn't been home for a very long time. So why the hell was she started to get comfortable?

"I'm sorry, you don't wanna talk about this. I'll drop it."

Kris was going to say something, but they were joined in the bathroom, so she shut her mouth. Instead, she reapplied her lip gloss and then followed Lyla out of the bathroom. She knew where they were headed.

Jax, Opie and Juice were standing at the bar. Juice was flirting with the voluptuous Dolly Parton look-alike bartender. Opie and Jax were sipping their beers. Opie smiled at them when they approached. He put his arm around Lyla and pulled her to him.

"Jax."

He looked her up and down, the approval clear in his eyes. "Kris." She clinked beer bottles with him, smiling, and took a sip. He looked good too, she noticed.

A slow song came on then. Lyla looked at Opie. "Dance with me." Sighing, Opie followed her onto the dance floor. Juice continued to flirt. That left the two of them.

Funny how they could say so much to each other without saying a damn word. Jax had never had this experience with women. Sure, he had slept with them and was able to walk away. And with others, namely Tara, all they wanted to do was talk, it seemed. Not Kris. She was something different. She was something special.

"Good seein' ya' the other night."

He noticed her balk a little and had to suppress a smile. So she wasn't as unflappable as she liked to put off. He had known that already, but it was nice to get proof of it once in awhile.

Truthfully, Kris didn't know what to say to that. It was beyond good to see him the other night. And she knew that he was trying to get to her. Well, she thought, too late for that, buddy. It made her sigh to herself. What the hell was she doing?

The slow song changed to a fast one. "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy" came on and she saw that Juice had bought her a shot. Without even waiting to see what it was, she downed it. After she finished, she set the shot glass on the bar and saw that Jax was looking at her.

Opie and Lyla rejoined them and Opie looked back and forth between the two of them. Jax held his hand out and said, "Keys."

Eyebrows raised, Opie reached into his back pocket and pulled them out. He dropped them into Jax's waiting hand.

Jax grabbed Kris's hand and pulled her toward the exit. Opie, Lyla and Juice looked on with grins.

"Where are we going?", She asked, thankful that she had long legs to keep up with him.

Jax turned back, only for a second, and said, "I think you know the answer to that." ~~~~p23

She did know the answer to that. In fact, she had probably never asked such a stupid question in her entire life.

When they reached the black van, Jax unlocked the back doors and held them open for her. Kris turned, grabbed him by the waist, and pulled him into the back with her. The doors slammed shut behind them.

Jax's hands were immediately under her tank-op and on her breasts, kneading, massaging. Kris leaned her head back, not caring that the floor of the van was cold and hard. She was anything but cold right now. In fact, she felt like she was burning up. She was burning for Jax.

Her hands found their way to his belt buckle and undid it. Jax began kissing her neck and shifted his position a little, allowing her to find the condom where she knew it would be. She rolled it onto him and waited.

Jax's hand found its way up her skirt and slid her panties aside, feeling how hot and wet she was, just for him. He inserted one finger inside and she moaned with pleasure. He added another and she gripped his shoulders.

He removed his fingers and then slid into her. It was so easy, so natural. So frigin' hot. She wrapped her legs around his waist, still wearing her cowboy boots. Those were hot too.

It was a little cramped in the back of this van, but they made it work. The sex was frenzied, passionate, demanding. He slammed into her, rocking the van. But neither gave a damn what it looked like to someone who was watching on the outside. All that mattered was what was going on in here, between them.

His climax was rapidly approaching and so was hers. She opened her eyes and stared straight into his. Jax gripped her hips as he pushed one last time, groaning as he came. Kris tightened her legs around him, her moan joining his.

Utterly sated, Jax rolled to the side of her. No easy feat in this small space. Kris tried to regain normal breathing and it took a moment. They turned to face one another. And they both just smiled.

"YAY! THE PARK!"

Jax laughed as he followed his son toward the park. Opie and Lyla were already waiting with Opie's kids, Harry and Ellie.

"Come on Abel!", Harry yelled, anxious to play the big brother. Jax and Opie happily let him do that. It was good for both of them.

The boys went to play and Ellie was writing in a notebook. Opie and Lyla smiled at Jax and he just shook his head. They all knew where and Kris had gone last night and what they had done. After finishing, though, he and Kris had both gone home to their separate residences.

"Thought this was a picnic or something."

Lyla nodded. "Well, it was. But since I can't cook and your mom knew about our plans, she said she'd bring the food. They should be here soon."

A KNOCK ON the door surprised her. It was only a little after noon and she had been sleeping up until an hour ago. She was even more surprised to see Gemma standing on the other side of the door.

"Good afternoon, sunshine."

Kris smiled at her godmother and said, "Good afternoon. This is a surprise. What are you doing here?"

Gemma removed her sunglasses, looking past Kris and into the motel room.

"Just wanted to see what you were doing today. Thought you might like to join us and Abel for a day at the park. I made all the food, so it'll be good."

She knew Jax would be there. She knew she should say she had other stuff to do that was more pressing and that she really needed to work today. Instead, she found herself smiling and saying, "Sounds great."

"DADDY! CATCH!"

Jax looked up and smiled as Abel rolled the ball to him. To his son, that was catching for now. He had bought the giant bouncing ball for Abel a few days ago and he was loving it.

Jax took the ball and rolled it back to Abel. He laughed and then turned to Opie. "Uncie Opie, catch!"

Opie laughed and did as Abel asked.

"Hey lady, catch!"

Jax looked up, eyebrows raised. Then he couldn't help but smile to himself when he saw that his mother was approaching. With Kris. She was the lady that Abel was referring to.

Kris set down the food she had been helping Gemma carry and caught the ball. She rolled it back to Abel and said, "Good job, Abel!"

He grinned proudly and then went to roll the ball to Harry.

"Hope you don't mind me tagging along."

Lyla smiled and shook her head. "We're glad you came! The more the merrier!"

Kris smiled and then stole a glance at Jax. He looked her up and down and then smiled. Even when she was wearing just jeans and a shirt, he made her feel incredibly sexy, with just one look. How did he do that?

"Grammy, come on!"

Gemma smiled and went off to join her grandson. Opie and Lyla distanced themselves as well. Smooth, Jax thought, real smooth.

He looked at up her and noticed the way the sunlight glinted off of her hair. God but she was gorgeous. He realized he liked her just as much this way, dressed down and no makeup, as he did when she was out and all done up.

Kris sat down on the blanket next to him and slipped her sunglasses on. She watched the kids play and couldn't help but smile. Abel was so adorable and so were Opie's kids. She could tell what a proud father he was, just by watching him. And Lyla's daughter, Piper, was beautiful, just like her mother.

It made Kris a little wistful. If she had kids one day, this was the kind of life she wanted to give them. Being the daughter of a member of SAMCRO, she didn't think a life like this could exist. Watching it now, in front of her very eyes, it made her…hopeful for the future. And she wasn't quite sure why. This future wasn't hers, she didn't have a future here. She didn't. Really.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing and LIKING/LOVING this story! I am so glad you guys have had as much fun reading as I have had writing. Let the fun continue. :-)


	24. Chapter 24

She felt warm. Looking down, she realized it was because her thigh was practically touching Jax's. Oh come on, she thought. But when she looked up and saw that Jax had noticed the same thing, her pulse sped up.

Jax sat quietly next to her, watching his son play, a smile on his face. It was nice to see him so relaxed. It was nice to be in a normal setting, just sitting next to each other, not feeling consumed by the need and hunger that seemed to take them over every time they were near each other. It was just…normal.

"Kris, come play with us!"

She looked up and smiled at Lyla. She got up off the blanket and immedaitely felt Jax's stare on her backside. It made her smile as she walked over to Lyla.

"What are we playing?"

Lyla smiled. "Tag. Abel insisted that _I_ ask you because he couldn't remember your name."

Kris peered down at Abel, who was looking up at her, smiling. Kris knealt down. "My name is Kris. Can you say Kris?"

Abel nodded and repeated, "Kris" perfectly. That made her smile. Then he added, "I'm Abel." That made her grin as she replied, "I know."

JAX SAT ON the blanket, watching everyone. Gemma was standing at the picnic table a few feet away, getting ready to serve everyone the lunch she had made. Clay was there too, but he was on his cell-phone. Jax could only guess with who, talking about what. Damn drug deal, he thought, sighing.

He heard his son's laugh, which to Jax, was the greatest sound in the world. He was laughing because Kris was chasing him. Abel hid under the jungle gym and began laughing harder.

"Hey, no fair! I can't fit under there!"

Abel was utterly pleased with himself when Kris said this. Then, Kris reached inside and was able to reach her long arm out to just touch Abel. She yelled, "You're it!" Abel grinned and came out from his hiding place, beginning to chase her.

Jax felt himself smiling. She got along so well with his son, with his family. Much to her dismay, he was sure. Kris didn't want to fit in here, that much he could tell. He knew she didn't want to feel comfortable here, to feel at home again. But he could see that she was doing exactly that.

"Come on everyone, lunch!"

Everyone began making their way to the picnic table, making themselves plates of food and sitting where they could. The kids sat on the blanket with Opie and Lyla. Gemma and Clay sat down next to each other. That left Kris and Jax sitting next to each other.

"Salt, please."

Kris reached across him and brushed her arm across his. Jolt! She pulled her arm back, salt in hand. A moment later, Jax reached for a soda in the cooler beside her. His arm brushed her back. Jolt! This was starting to get ridiculous.

"I'M SO GLAD you came today."

Kris smiled. She and Lyla were saying their goodbyes at their respective vehicles.

"See you later on this week?"

Kris nodded. "Sure." Lyla smiled one more time and climbed into the car with Opie and the kids. Gemma had already taken Abel back and Clay had gone a few minutes beforehand. That left Jax and his motorcyle.

"Thanks. I had fun today."

Jax looked up at her, a smile on his face. "Much as you didn't want to."

Kris narrowed her eyes. That was true. She hadn't wanted to come here and have fun, that was true. She just didn't like that _he_ knew that.

"Abel likes you."

Kris nodded. "It seems that way. I like him too. He's a great kid."

Jax beamed with pride. He was very proud of his son. Jax was amazed at the little person he was and the young man he knew he could become.

Jax reached out then and did something that truly shocked her. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Bam! Like her whole body had gone through electroshock therapy.

"Guess I'll see ya' around, Kris."

She listened to the roar of the motorcycle as it rode off into the distance, frozen in her spot. It was such a simple gesture, one that she was sure other men had done as well. But this wasn't any man. This was Jax. God damn it all.


	25. Chapter 25

HE SAT DOWN. She smiled. "Hi Dad."

Otto reached across the table and squeezed his daughter's hand. "Haven't seen you in awhile, honey. Been occupied?"

She looked at him, trying to figure out what he meant by that. Had someone told him about her and Jax? What was there to tell, exactly? And why the hell did she care? She was a grown woman, having a grown-up…whatever it was with a grown man.

"Yeah, I've been working hard." That was true. On many levels.

Otto nodded. "Anything you wanna share?"

Kris shook her head. "Not right now. How are you? Everything alright?"

Otto smiled. "Just another day in paradise, honey."

She could hear the sadness in his voice and she wanted to hug him. She knew the guards wouldn't let her, but the impulse was there. Which was odd. She hadn't had the inclination to do for a very long time.

They talked for a little while longer. About nothing, like the weather, the news… It was nice to have a semi-normal conversation wit her father, Kris thought.

"I don't know if I'll get time to come back between now and hearing, okay?"

Today was Monday and the hearing was one week from today. Plus, Natalia would be arriving on Thursday.

"Alright honey, you know where to find me."

Kris flashed him a smile. "I'll see you soon Dad." Otto nodded, watching his daughter go before he lot led away as well.

Once in her rental car, Kris rolled down the window and turned the radio on. It was a beautiful day here in Charming and Kris wanted to slam her head off of the steering wheel.

She still had no idea what she was going to say to the parole board. She hoped like hell that someone or someone, like Natalia perhaps, would provide some insight.

When she pulled up to the hotel, she was surprised to see Gemma's vehicle, with Gemma still sitting in the driver's seat.

Kris approached the window, eyebrows raised. "Gemma, twice in two days. To what do I owe this honor?"

Gemma smiled, turning the radio down. She then produced a bag.

"Brought you some good food to eat. Figured you might be getting sick of take-out."

She was right about that. There were some days Kris wished she had rented a house or an actual apartment that had a kitchen. She wans't the best cook in the world, but she could hold her own.

"And, I wanted to let you know that I have a desk in my office at TM. If you want a change of scenery. It would be nice to have some more estrogen around."

Kris was about to say something, but Gemma put the vehicle in reverse and smiled. "Enjoy that.", She said, pointing to the food. And then she pulled away.

Shaking her head, Kris, unlocked her door and set the bag down on the table. Opening it, she had to smile. Gemma had loaded her up with homemade food. You could say what you wanted to about that woman, but she certainly knew how to take care of people.

"HEY, YOU GOT the keys to the Blazer you were working on?"

Jax looked up. He wiped his hands on the rag he kept in his back pocket. He nodded. "Yeah, they're in the office. I'll get 'em."

Opie nodded, watching his friend go.

Jax made his way to the office. He called out, "Ma! I need the keys to that Blazer. Have you seen…?"

He led off when he saw that it wasn't his mother in the office. Her head was down, looking at some papers and she was wearing a T-shirt that provided a very nice view of her cleavage. When she looked up, he couldn't help but smile. She was wearing reading glasses. It made her look like a really hot librarian.

"Kris. I didn't know you were gonna be here."

Kris nodded, leaning back in the chair. "Your Mom stopped by my motel yesterday and offered me a change of scenery. Thought if I had different surroundings, something might come to me."

Jax nodded, folding his arms and leaning against the doorway. "How's that workin' out for you?"

Kris sighed, removing the hot librarian glasses and closing her eyes. "So far, not very well."

Jax stepped away from the doorway and toward her. "What are you doing tonight?"

Her eyes flew open and she looked at him. "Why?"

His smile was mischievous. "Abel's been asking about you. I told him I'd see if you wanted to come over and play dinosaurs with us."

Kris didn't know how to take that. Abel wanted her to come over? What about Jax? It would be really helpful if she knew what Jax thought about what was going on between them. But once you _started_ talking about it, it actually turned into _something_. So they wouldn't be doing that. At least, not if she had any say in it.

"Dinosaurs, huh?"

Jax smiled. That was one of his favorite things to do with his son. Abel loved the noises that Jax made when he pretended to be a vicious dinosaur.

"What's your kitchen like?"

OPIE NARROWED HIS eyes as Jax walked toward his bike. It was the end of business day at TM and Jax said he was going home. Kris was coming over.

"Abel said he wanted to see her again, so I asked her. She told me she would cook dinner."

Opie raised his eyebrows. What the hell was going on here? He knew that his best friend and Kris were screwing around, but now she was making him dinner? She was spending time with Abel? Opie knew his best friend well enough to know that Jax was falling hard for this girl. In fact, it might already be too late.

"Dude, promise me you'll just…be careful."

Jax looked at him, confusion on his face. "Nothing to be careful about, man. It's just dinner."

Opie watched his best friend ride off and shook his head. It was anything _but _just dinner.


	26. Chapter 26

"HE LIKES CHICKEN."

Kris nodded, suppressing a smile. She had already know that Abel was fond of chicken. They weren't chicken nuggets, it was true. But she figured chicken might be chicken to a toddler. She was right. Abel had eaten all that she had put on his plate and asked for more.

Kris and Jax sat across from each other at his kitchen table. Kris was sipping a glass of water and Jax was taking a drink from his beer bottle.

"I'm impressed."

Kris raised her eyebrows. "You didn't think I'd be able to cook?"

It wasn't much, at least not to her. It was just chicken marinated in Italian dressing with rice and corn on the side. It was one of her favorite meals to make because it was easy.

Jax shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "You're a high-powered, career woman. Figured you didn't have the time."

Kris smiled. "Well, that's mostly true. But when we weren't busy, we'd take cooking classes."

He looked at her. "We?"

Kris hadn't realized she used the word "we".

"Oh, uh, my roommate and I. You know, trying to survive in a man's world, like the law, is hard. So when we got the chance to do something womanly, we did."

She saw that Jax was smiling at her. She had probably just revealed too much. Then again, this was the most they had talked since she had come back to Charming. They were too busy doing other things.

"Kris, show is on!"

She looked up and saw that Abel was pointing into the living room.

"It's Bob the Builder!"

Kris laughed. She had never heard of the show, probably because she hadn't really known anyone with small children until now.

"Should I…?"

Jax nodded, smiling. "Sure, if he wants you to. I'll take care of the dishes."

That surprised her. "Didn't think I'd be able to do the dishes?"

She smiled and shook her head. "You're a busy man. Figured you didn't have the time."

Jax laughed and watched her backside as she joined his son in the living room. Shaking his head to himself, he began clearing the dishes. Truth was, there wasn't much to doing the dishes. He had a dishwasher, after all.

When he was finished, he grabbed his beer bottle and went to stand in the doorway. Abel had instructed Kris to sit on the couch, while he remained on the floor in front of her. He was entranced by the television.

She looked comfortable on the couch, like she belonged there. The thought struck him like a bolt of lightning. How could she look so perfect in his home?

"Come in, Daddy."

Jax smiled at his son and went to sit down in the recliner, but Abel shook his head.

"Sit next to Kris."

Jax nodded, doing as his son asked, like he usually did. But he made sure that he and Kris didn't touch. He was dying to get his hands on her, but kept his self-control around his son.

Kris felt the heat between the two of them, as she always did. She was glad that Jax didn't sit directly next to her. All she could think about was getting her hands on him and having his hands all over her.

At seven p.m., Jax's voice broke through her erotic thoughts.

"Will you hand me the remote? It's bed time."

Kris nodded, grabbing the remote and placing it in his hand. Their fingers touched. She tingled and sat back against the cushions.

Jax switched off the television and scooped his son up.

"Time for bed, buddy. Say goodnight to Kris."

Abel smiled at her. "Goodnight Kris."

Kris returned his smile. "Goodnight Abel. Thank you for inviting me over."

Abel grinned and Jax just shook his head. Kris watched them walk out of the room and then leaned back and closed her eyes. She should leave. She should let Jax get into Abel's bed time routine with him and leave before he could stop her. Because she knew that he would make her stay.

Make you, ha, an inner voice said. That was a joke. Jax had never made her do anything she wasn't more than willing to do. And that would include tonight. If she stayed, she knew where they would end up.

Honestly, she wanted to end up there. Jax was like no other man she had ever met, both in _and_ out of the bedroom.

She had seen the way he was looking at her earlier tonight, the intense stare as he stood in the dorway and watched her sit on the couch. His couch. In his home.

She was starting to feel too comfortable here and she had known that for weeks. It was Jax that made her feel comfortable, that made her feel things she didn't want to feel, that she wasn't prepared to feel.

Standing abruptly, she headed to the kitchen and looked for her purse. She had to get out of here now, before things got even further out of control. Though, if she didn't kid herself, she knew it was too late for that. Things were already so far out of her control.

"Leaving so soon?"

She nearly jumped at the sound of his voice. He stood in the doorway to the kitchen, arms folded across his chest.

"Yeah, um, I'm gonna go get some work done. Thank you for inviting me over. I hope you liked dinner."

Once outside, she took a deep breath. What the hell was that about? Did she just ramble? She never rambled. Ever. Dear God. She needed to get a grip and she needed to get one fast.


	27. Chapter 27

"IT WAS NICE. Up until she ran."

Opie raised his eyebrows. He and Jax were standing beside one of the TM vehicles, smoking a cigarettes, waiting for Tig and Juice. Clay had an errand for them to run.

"It was weird. I don't know what the hell happened. But she was out the door too fast for me to really do anything."

Opie knew Kris was scared. It was obvious. And he could understand why she was scared, being back in Charming after all this time. Maybe he would talk to her…

"You think she'll be able to get Otto out?"

Jax shook his head. "I don't know. If anyone can do it, she can. She's good at what she does, especially when she's passionate about it."

Opie chuckled and Jax smacked him, but smiled as well. Leave it to his best friend to take it to the gutter. Of course, that made Jax's mind go to the gutter as well.

But it didn't get to stay there long because Tig clapped him on the back. "Ready?" Jax nodded, getting into the van with the others, trying to shake the dirty thoughts from his mind.

IT WAS STUPID. Kris knew she shouldn't have acted the way she had last night. She had worked so hard to pefect an appearance, one that she put on for most people. Up until now, there had been very few people that could see through the façade. But Jax Teller was one of them. And it unnerved her like nothing else.

She had to get control back. She had had it in the beginning and slowly lost it over the course of these few weeks. Well now, she had to get it back.

Her phone rang and she smiled.

"I'll be there the day after tomorrow. Are you ready?"

Kris grinned in response to Natalia's question. "More than ready. I need you, Talia."

Her friend "aww'ed" and Kris rolled her eyes. But it was true. She needed her best friend here and she couldn't be more grateful that Natalia was coming out here to offer her support and law expertise.

"I miss you too, Kris. New York isn't the same without you. You make it interesting."

Kris had to laugh. New York was plenty interesting without her, she was sure. But it was nice to know that her best friend missed her too.

"Remember, my flight gets in at ten a.m. So you'd better be there." Kris nodded and replied, "With bells on."

"HOW'D IT GO?"

Jax would love to tell his mother that things were fine. That this whole drug deal her husband had made was working out just like he said. But Jax couldn't shake this feeling that it was only a matter of time until something went wrong.

"Fine."

He sat down on the couch in the TM office and lit a cigarette. Then he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Ma, can I ask you for a favor?"

It was six-thirty p.m. and Jax was on his bike. As anticipated, his mother had readily agreed to help him out. Which was good. Because he needed to do this tonight. If for no other reason than to maintain one of the few shreds of sanity he still had left.

He pulled up in front of the motel and shut off the bike. Her rental car was here, which meant that she was here. He wasn't surprised. Well, as long as he found her here, there was nowhere for her to run this time.

He knocked on the door and waited. It took a moment, but it was well worth it. Kris came to the door in nothing but a towel. The shock was evident on her face. Jax backed her into the room and kicked the door shut.

"Jax, what are you doing here?"

He locked the door and turned back around to face her. "I came to see you."

He saw her tighten the hold on her towel. It gave her more cleavage. He couldn't help but smile. She didn't even have to do anything overtly sexual and his mind went straight there. She had that affect on him.

"Yeah, I figured that. Why?"

He reached forward and ran his index finger from her ear, over her lips and down her chin to her chest, where the towel was. Then, he undid the towel and let it drop to the floor. He stood staring at her for a moment. There was heat in her eyes; it matched his, just as it always did.

"I realized something today."

Kris cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing. Jax stepped closer to her and cupped her face with his hands. "We have never kissed. A real kiss."


	28. Chapter 28

She swallowed a lump in her throat. She had realized that a long time ago, and she was hoping that he wouldn't. A kiss was intimate. Julia Roberts had said it best in "Pretty Woman". No kissing – it was too personal.

"Jax-" But he shook his head. He used his thumbs to caress her lips and her eyes closed for a moment.

"No Kris. You don't get to interrupt this time."

He pressed his lips to hers, gently, sweetly. Oh, this is not good, she thought. This was exactly what she was afraid of. Spin it, Kris, spin it. Do something. Do something fast. But she was powerless to stop this. He was too good, his kiss was too good.

She felt the back of her knees hit the bed and then she was on her back, with Jax on top of her. As anticipated, the kiss wasn't sweet and gentle very long. Kris wrapped her arms around his neck as her tongue invaded his mouth. She wanted more, she needed more.

She was going to break the kiss to start removing his clothes, but Jax wouldn't let her. Not this time. Every other time had been fast and hot and ridiculous. Tonight, it could be slow, sweet, torturous. It sure was headed that way.

Jax kept his mouth fastened to hers as he toed off his sneakers. He pulled her up with him to a sitting position. They remained lip-to-lip as Jax removed his cut, unbuttoned his shirt and removed it. Then she did something that surprised him. She laughed.

Jax pulled away immediately, shocked. Kris continued to laugh. In fact, he thought he saw tears in her eyes.

"What's funny about this?"

Kris smiled. "I've never been with a man who'd rather keep kissing me than get naked."

Jax couldn't help but smile too. "Then darlin', you haven't been with the right men."

Truer words were never spoken, she thought.

"Those lips of yours were made for kissing."

As if to prove it to her, he kissed her again. Kris pulled away when it started getting hot again. She moved her hands to his belt, which she undid. She unbuttoned and unzipped slowly, wanting to make sure he was as hot as she was. And boy was he ever. She slid his jeans and boxers down and Jax helped her get rid of them. Now there was nothing between them.

She went to reach into the bedside table, but Jax stopped her. He leaned her back and they laid side by side, facing one another. He trailed his fingers down her body, her hipbone and caressed her, right where she wanted him to. Kris closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations.

At first, Jax went slowly, savoring her facial expressions, her little moans. He worked his fingers faster and Kris moved her hips in sync. She was getting wetter by the second and didn't think she could wait any longer.

Jax could tell that as well. He was harder than a rock and couldn't wait much longer either. He reached past Kris, into the drawer she had been reaching for earlier and found a condom. Sliding it on, he rolled Kris onto her back.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Jax pushed his way inside. Kris put her hands on his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. He pulled out and pushed in again. Kris let out a little moan. It was so different when they went slower.

Together, they found a rhythm that was all their own.

"Look at me."

She opened her eyes and stared into his as they both reached their climaxes at the same time. Jax exhaled a breath, but didn't move. He couldn't, really. Kris's legs were wrapped tight around his waist, keeping him there. He glanced down at his arms and saw the nail marks, making him smile.

"TELL ME WHY you stopped being a prosecutor."

They were still laying in bed. Jax was on his back and Kris was on her right side with Jax's arm wrapped around her. She was drawing lazy figure-eights on his chest and abdomen, smiling when she traced the letters of Abel's name on his upper chest. Right over his heart.

"I was an Assistant District Attorney for a few years. I had a minor disagreement with my boss."

Jax turned his head to look at her, wanting more details.

"There was this woman. She, uh, poisoned her two children because she was going through a messy divorce with their father, her husband. Said she didn't want them to have to go through life anymore. She put sleeping pills in their applesauce."

She felt him tense up. But she felt the same way when she talked about it.

"My boss wanted me to plead her out. I refused. I thought she deserved the maximum for what she did. I was replaced as the prosecutor and I turned in my resignation."

It felt so good to get that off of her chest. She felt his arm tighten around her and she took a deep breath.

"You know, I met a lot of people in prison. But if I had met one that had done that…"

When he led off, they both pretty much knew how he would have finished the sentence.

"I admire your Dad. He's been in there so long… I don't think I could have done that. Been away from everyone I loved for so long. Especially when he lost your Mom. He was destroyed. It must have been so hard for him. I can't even imagine."

Kris had been thinking about that a lot lately. Trying to put herself in her father's position. It exhausted her. So much so that she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

JAX AWOKE AND looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was after three a.m. He felt that the bed next to him was empty. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. That's when he spotted Kris sitting at the table on the other side of the room, on her laptop computer.

Throwing the sheets off, he walked over to her quietly.

"Do you know what time it is?"

Kris nodded. "Yeah, I'm doing some research. You gave me some inspiration."

Jax was surprised. "I did. What was it?"

Kris said nothing. Instead, she wrote something down on a yellow legal pad next to the laptop. It looked to be pretty close to full.

"You're not gonna tell me, are you?"

She still said nothing. After a few minutes, Kris shut the laptop off and put her pen down.

"Can I convince you to come back to bed?"

Kris stood up and grinned. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can be persuaded." So Jax got to persuading.


	29. Chapter 29

"SON OF A-"

The alarm was loud and he hated it. He groaned and reached for Kris, only to find an empty bed. He shut off the alarm clock with force and looked around. Where had she gone this early? It wasn't even ten a.m. yet. Oh yeah, he friend was coming today. She had been so cute when she talked about how excited she was to see her.

Getting up, Jax took a long, hot shower, enjoying the water pressure. Afterwards, he toweled off and got dressed. He debated leaving Kris a note, but thought that might be a little weird. He knew he'd see her later anyway.

The sun was shining down on Charming as he climbed onto his bike. For the first time in a long time, he felt lighter, more at ease. He smiled to himself, deciding then that he was taking the day off from TM and spending some time with Abel.

SHE TAPPED HER foot impatiently. The board in front of her indicated that Natalia's flight had landed on time, but she hadn't seen her friend exit the plane yet. Kris's heart pounded and she felt excited. She couldn't wait to see her best friend.

As if on cue, she spotted the Russian beauty just then. As Kris had anticipated, she looked flawless, blonde hair flowing behind her, her favorite Gucci bag on her arm. Their eyes locked and they both squealed like teenage girls as they ran to each other and embraced in a bear hug.

"How much have I missed you?"

Kris laughed. "Not half as much as I've missed you!"

They hugged again. "Do you have luggage?" Natalia gave her a look, indicating that was a stupid question. Kris knew it had been a second after she had asked it. They headed toward the baggage claim.

As they stood, Natalia cocked her head to the side and then a grin spread across her face. "Girl, you've been gettin' some!"

Kris looked around, making sure that no one heard her. She was sure some people had. Kris shook her head.

"Don't try and deny it!"

Kris spotted Natalia's suitcase then – it was hard to miss, being bright orange. She grabbed it and hauled it onto the floor.

"Jesus H, Talia, did you pack the whole apartment?"

Not even a smile. She was like a pitbull.

"Tell me, Kristelle Ann. Right now."

Kris began walking, dragging the suitcase on wheels behind her. "Yes, Natalia, fine. I have been having sex, alright?"

Natalia grinned, loving when she was right.

"And good sex, by the looks of it. You look refreshed. Although, you don't have a tan, which means you've been holed up inside the hotel room. Tsk-tsk."

Kris smiled as they reached her rental car and she put the luggage in the trunk.

"So, are you gonna tell me about him?"

Kris shook her head. "Nope. We're going back to the motel, getting changed and going to Stockton."

Natalia rasied her eyebrows. "What's your plan?"

IT WAS SATURDAY. Jax hadn't heard from Kris since Wednesday night. He had heard, though, that she had spent some time at Stockton with Otto. He guessed she had spent the rest of the time with her best friend.

Lyla had informed Opie that she was going out tonight, with the girls. And that included Kris and her best friend from New York.

They were going to Valentine's again. Tonight was eighties night. Jax had never gone to anything eighties in his entire life. But tonight, he was going to attend the party at the club. Which led him to wonder just what the hell Kris had done to him.

"Hi baby."

Jax looked up from where he was sitting on the rocking chair with Abel. He was dozing, fighting sleep. But Jax knew it would only be a matter of time.

"Hey Mom. Thanks for watching him tonight."

Gemma smiled, standing the doorway and smiling at two of the men she loved the most in this world.

"My pleasure, honey."

A few moments later, Jax placed Abel safely and comfortably in his crib. After covering him up, he turned on the nightlight and walked out of the room, shutting the door softly. He followed his mother into the kitchen.

"You don't look like you're dressed for an eighties party."

Jax laughed, getting himself a beer from the refrigerator and joining his mother at the kitchen table. He took a swig.

"I may be going to this thing, but I'm sure as hell not going to participate."

Gemma smiled when her son smiled. It was nice to see him so good-natured, so happy. She was afraid that she might never see him like this again.

"Just be careful, honey."

Jax looked at her and then put his hand on top of hers. "Ma, I am always careful."

Gemma snorted, knowing how _not_ true that was. But she had to take his word for it. She had to trust that this time, Jax knew how to take care of his own heart.

"Well, have fun."

Jax nodded, finishing his beer. "That's the plan. I'll see you in the morning." He gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek and was out the door. Gemma smiled, standing up, knowing she would have to clean this kitchen before she did anything else.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: A night of debauchery ahead in the next chapter. I hope you guys are still liking this. So much fun to write and to read back! :-)


	30. Chapter 30

"HOW LONG HAS it been since we've done this?"

Natalia grinned and said, "Too long."

When Lyla had told Kris it was eighties night at Valentine's, she and Natalia were both ridiculously excited. They had eighties nights at clubs in New York all the time.

"I've missed my leather pants."

Natalia smiled. "Me too. Damn, we look good in them."

Kris had to agree with her. Two beautiful blonde bitches out for an eighties night on the town.

"So, let me understand this. When last we spoke, you didn't want anything to do with the motorcycle club, but knew you had to at least ask them questions. You did that. And now we're going out with them?"

As they sat in the back of the taxi, Kris applied a touch more lip gloss.

"I made friends with some girls. One of them is engaged to a club member, yes. But I needed a dose of estrogen, Talia. They helped."

Natalia nodded slowly, still not sure if she understood. For years, ever since she had known Kris, she had known that Kris blamed the club for her father being gone. Natalia didn't blame her. It was just odd to know that she was friendly with them once again after all this time. But she seemed happy and that was all that mattered.

"Is this club where you met 'the guy'?"

Kris said nothing, which irritated Natalia. But when Kris wanted her to know something, she would. She just wasn't usually this secretive.

They arrived at the club a moment later and each stepped out of the taxi, their earrings dangling and making noise. Kris paid the driver and smiled at Natalia. "Ready?"

Natalia grinned. "Honey, I'm always ready."

When they entered the club, the party was in full swing. Eighties music could be heard over the speakers. Who didn't love eighties music? Natalia followed Kris to the bar. She immediately spotted some men wearing what Kris had called "cuts", or vests with the motorcycle club insignia on it.

Kris smiled. "Hey guys."

Natalia eyed them, waiting to see what they thought of her. Their appreciative gazes made her smile.

"This is my best friend, Natalia. Natalia, this is Tig, Chibs and Juice."

Natalia shook hands with all of them. "A Russian beauty, if I do say so myself."

She laughed at Tig's statement and thanked him when he handed her a drink. Kris thanked him as well.

"Opie and Jax will be here soon. Lyla and the girls had to work late, but they'll be here later."

Kris nodded, taking a sip of her beer.

"Come on lady, let's show these girls how to dance."

Kris grinned and followed her best friend onto the dance floor. A Bon Jovi song was on right now. Kris raised her bottle and Natalia clinked it with hers.

"HER FRIEND IS smokin' hot."

Jax followed Juice's line of vision and saw Kris dancing with her best friend. Juice was right, she was really hot. Not as hot as Kris. Jax couldn't take his eyes off of her in those leather pants. She was trying to kill him.

"Think you might fancy yourself a Russian girl, Juicy?"

Juice smiled at Chibs and shrugged. He was attracted to Natalia – who wouldn't be? But he wasn't sure if he was going to make a move. The night was still young.

The song ended and Natalia and Kris made their way back up to the bar.

"Kris, introduce me to these two gorgeous gentlemen."

Kris nodded. "This is Opie and Jax. Opie is engaged to Lyla, the one I told you about."

Natalia nodded and smiled, taking them both in. Kris felt irked by that, especially when she saw that look in Natalia's eyes that she knew so well.

"It's a pleasure, boys."

Opie and Jax smiled warmly at her.

"Jax and Opie, such interesting names. They fit you both so well. Just like those T-shirts."

Kris rolled her eyes, recognizing one of Natalia's come-ons when she heard it. But it had never bothered her before. At least, not until tonight.

A slow song came on then and Natalia pulled Opie's hand.

"Come on sugar, it's time to dance."

Kris and Jax watched as Opie went with Natalia onto the dance floor. Kris gave Jax a look and Jax just shrugged. Then he offered her his hand. She accepted and they made their way onto the dance floor as well.

Journey's "Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin" was on. Jax wrapped his arms around Kris's waist, still holding onto his beer bottle. Kris wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, beer bottle still in her hand as well.

"I missed you.", He whispered into her ear. Kris felt a shiver and pressed herself closer to him as she said, "Me too."

They swayed together for a little while before Natalia interrupted. "Switch partners!"

Kris looked on as Natalia began dancing with Jax. Opie smiled and they began dancing with each other. "Song's almost over, Kris."

She smiled at that. He was right. It ended a moment later and Kris felt anger at the sight of her best friend with her man. Wait, her man? What the hell was the matter with her?

When it looked as though Natalia expected another dance, Kris grabbed her arm.

"Bathroom, Talia?"

Without waiting for an answer, Kris pulled her toward the bathroom, leaving Jax and Opie to stare after them.

Once in the bathroom, Natalia shook free of Kris' grip. She whirled around and put her hands on her hips.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"


	31. Chapter 31

Kris stood at the sink, reapplying her lip gloss. Again. Natalia waited for an answer, but she didn't get one. She began shaking her head.

"I haven't seen you like this since I ate that last piece of cheesecake…"

A light bulb went off then and Natalia's eyes got wide. "Oh my God! Jax is the cheesecake!"

Kris sighed, still not saying anything. But Natalia had guessed right. She had never seen Kris so mad as the day when Natalia had indeed finished the last piece of cheesecake in the refrigerator. Kris had had a really bad day at work and just needed her favorite dessert. Natalia swore she thought she would at least end up in the E.R. that night.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Kris turned at the sound of hurt in her best friend's voice. She had never meant to keep it a secret. She just hadn't known how to tell her best friend about herself and Jax and their… whatever it was. She hadn't really come to terms with it herself.

"Kris, I'm sorry that you felt you couldn't tell me."

She saw the tears in her friend's eyes and felt the tears welling up in hers. Very few things made her cry.

"You'll smudge your makeup."

Natalia sighed, knowing she was right. So she willed the tears to stop. She looked at her best friend. Kris shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Talia. I wanted to tell you, I just…didn't know what to say."

Natalia nodded. Sometimes a girl had to have her secrets, even from her best friend. Natalia understood that. She had a few of her own as well.

"Well, I think one question remains."

Kris raised her eyebrows. "How good is the sex?"

Kris should have known that would be the question. She and Natalia talked about everything, including their sex lives, in detail.

Natalia waited, dying to hear something, anything. He had to be good in bed, if not phenomenal. She could tell just by looking at him.

Kris linked arms with her best friend as they started toward the door and said, with undeniable conviction, "Fan-fucking-tastic."

"HERE THEY COME."

Jax looked up from his beer. The two women had been in the bathroom for a good ten minutes. No doubt they had been talking. He couldn't help but wonder what they were saying.

"Hello again boys."

She was greeted with smiles. Jax looked to Kris for answers. Not surprisingly, he got none. So, instead of the pushing the issue, he handed Kris a beer. At least that got a smile.

"It's too bad you're engaged."

Opie looked up and smiled. Kris's friend was a nice person, that much he could tell. And she was gorgeous too. At moments like this, it was too bad he was engaged. But he was.

"Believe me sweetheart, you couldn't handle me for more than one night anyway."

He clinked beer bottles with her and grinned. Natalia grinned as well, leaning forward so that she could whisper, "But I'd love to try."

Opie laughed, a good, long laugh. Lord but did she had spunk. He liked that. That was one of the reasons he had fallen in love with Lyla to. Speak of the devil.

"You must be Natalia."

Natalia looked up and smiled. "You must be the lucky fiancée." They shook hands.

"Depends which day you ask me." Natalia laughed and said, "Fair enough."

Lyla and her two friends ordered drinks. Natalia noticed that her best friend had become quiet. She also noticed that the adorable Hispanic guy she had been introduced to earlier was staring at her. Juice was it? Interesting nickname. Hmm…

Taking a long sip of her beer, Natalia leaned in toward Jax. "You break her heart, I'll break your neck."

Jax nearly choked on the beer he was swallowing. She didn't pull any punches, did she? But then he smiled, leaning forward as well.

"Don't worry darlin'. The last thing I wanna deal with is an angry Russian. Again." Natalia had no idea what he meant by that, but she didn't care. She had gotten her point across.

Glancing to her right, she smiled and crooked her finger at Juice.

"Feel like dancing?"

Juice grinned and nodded. "Absolutely."

Jax met Kris's eyes and they shared a smile. Kris knew her best friend. And she knew that Juice was going to get lucky tonight.

"Think she's gonna let Juice take her home tonight?"

Kris nodded, not a doubt in her mind.

Jax took the beer from her hand and set the bottle down on the bar, along with his.

"Looking at you in those pants is killing me. And I just wanna get outta here. Right now."

Kris did too, more than anything. She looked over Jax's shoulder, onto the dance floor and locked eyes with her best friend. Natalia winked. Kris grinned and turned back to Jax, leaning closer so that she could speak right into his ear, sending a shiver up his spine.

"Your place or mine?"


	32. Chapter 32

THE SUNLIGHT STREAMED through the window and Jax opened one eye. He then realized where he was and who was wrapped around his body like a human blanket and he smiled. He hugged her closer to his side, enjoying the feeling of cuddling with her in bed.

She stirred then, rubbing hand over his chest and she too opened only one eye. She offered him a smile.

"Good morning."

Jax nodded in agreement. "It is when I get to wake up with you."

Kris couldn't help it – she laughed. How cheesy. But it also touched her heart. He was sweet to say something like that this early in the morning. She could only imagine how she looked.

"Last night was fun."

Jax nodded in agreement again, although thinking that 'fun' was an understatement. They had come back here, immediately stripped one another of their clothes and got down to business. Jax hadn't been able to take seeing her in those leather pants a moment longer. And he hadn't been able to take watching other men see her in them either.

He grinned, thinking about the sex the night before. Damn but this woman was good. They were so good _together_.

Kris looked at the clock on the nightstand and sighed.

"I wonder when Talia is gonna get back here. We have work to do."

Jax had momentarily forgotten that Otto's hearing was on Monday.

"Well, I wouldn't hold your breath. Juice is probably enjoying every second he has with her. Just like I intend to do."

Kris smiled to herself when Jax began kissing her neck. He rolled her underneath him and set his mouth to work, kissing her left shoulder, down her left side to her breast. Kris sucked in a breath when he flicked his tongue out at her nipple.

"You don't play fair."

Jax chuckled and said, "Never said I did."

Neither of them did, really, and they never had. Jax reached his hand under the blankets to feel her. She was hot and wet and ready for him. Reaching for a condom, he made quick work of putting it on and sliding into her.

They both groaned at the same time. Kris locked her legs around his hips, pulling him in as close to her as he could possibly get.

Jax set the pace, slow and hard. Kris enjoyed it that way and he knew that. As was the usual with them, it didn't take long for each to reach their climax.

Kris loved when he groaned in her ear. It was nice to know that he lost control as much as she did.

Jax lay there for a moment, not wanting to move, just wanting to stay right where he was. It felt right. Then again, it always did.

"Can't wait to ask Talia how Juice is in bed."

With that, Jax rolled off of her, sighing. "How to kill the mood." Kris laughed and shrugged. It was true. She couldn't wait to get the details from her best friend. Of course, that probably meant that Natalia would want some details too. Which was fine, just not too many. Not this time.

Kris waited until Jax came back from the bathroom. He began putting his clothes on.

"Leaving so soon?"

Jax nodded, pulling his T-shirt on over his head. "Yeah, stuff to do today. And you have stuff to do too. Getting ready for the hearing and everything. I don't want to get in your way."

Kris smiled, nodding. He was right. She and Natalia had a lot to do today. So she didn't argue the point. She just watched him get dressed. When he was finished, he came back to the bed and leaned down to give her a kiss.

"I'll see you later?"

Kris shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

Jax narrowed his eyes. Knees braced against the bed, he pulled Kris's head toward him and plunged his tongue into her mouth. Kris put her hands on his shoulders, losing herself. When she began to pull him backward toward for round one-hundred, Jax kept control and pulled away.

"I'll see you later."

This time it wasn't a question, but a statement. Kris just nodded and returned the smile he flashed her as he walked out the door. Laying back on the bed, she stretched languidly, enjoying the relaxation she felt for only a moment. She knew it wouldn't last long.

And it didn't. There was a knock on the door just then. Kris wrapped the sheet around herself and answered it. Standing on the other side was indeed her best friend and she looked no worse for the wear. Natalia definitely didn't do the whole "walk of shame" thing. She looked just as good this morning as she had last night. Bitch.

"Fun night?"

Natalia grinned and entered the hotel room, with Kris closing the door behind her.

"Which one of us gets the shower first?"

Kris pointed to the bathroom. "It's all yours, honey. I'm gonna enjoy this feeling a little longer."

Natalia smiled and took off her shoes. Then she removed her shirt and dropped it to the floor. "I can understand that. Wow."

Kris raised her eyebrows. "That good, huh?" Natalia turned just before she entered the bathroom and spaced her hands out, indicating Juice's size. Kris opened her mouth to say more, but Natalia shut the bathroom door in her face.

"HOW LONG HAVE you two been screwing?"

Jax took a gulp of the water from his glass and sighed. Nothing like getting straight to the point. Couldn't say he was surprised, having been used to it.

"We're not screwing, Mom."

Gemma raised her eyebrows from where she sat at her son's kitchen table. Abel was in the living room, coloring a picture for her to take with her.

"Then what the hell would you call it? Do you know how ugly this could get?"

Jax rolled his eyes. "We're two adults, Mom. Who happen to like each other. I think. And the sex is…" He didn't think he could pick an accurate word.

Gemma said nothing and neither did Jax. He had said enough. So they sat at the kitchen table in silence for a few minutes. Jax knew his mother wasn't done speaking her mind, so he waited.

"Jax, I just…want you to be careful. After all that shit with Tara…"

Jax nodded, standing up. "I know that Mom, I don't need any reminders."

He placed a kiss on top of her head and said, "I'm gonna take a shower."

AUTHOR's NOTE: I love you guys so much for reading and reviewing. I have now wrapped up this story and will be posting the remaining parts. I am anxious to get work on the new story I have planned... :-)


	33. Chapter 33

IT WAS NEARING midnight. Kris and Natalia had finished up the paperwork that the parole board would need on Monday morning. Kris leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, Natalia was staring at her.

"What?"

Natalia sat back as well. "You're different. I could tell on the phone, but it's really obvious in person. This place, this hearing…everything. It's changed you."

Kris was about to argue with her but, as usual, she couldn't get a word in edgewise with her best friend.

"And don't sit there and tell me it's just sex with Jax, either. I can tell that it's not. Being around him has done something… You're working harder on your father's hearing than I ever thought you would. So I want you to be honest with me, Kris. Just be honest with me about what the hell is going on here."

Kris said nothing. She didn't know what the hell was going on here and that was the God's honest truth. She hadn't known from day one, when this whole thing with Jax had first started. The sex hadn't even been the thing to complicate it for her. It was the kissing. She told Natalia as much. Her friend rolled her eyes.

"Honey, I told you, you've watched "Pretty Woman" a time too many."

In retrospect, Kris was sure that was true. Julia Roberts never kissed men on the mouth in the movie because she said it was too personal. Kris had always believed that herself. Sex was one thing, something that anyone could do. But kissing was personal…emotional. And she had allowed herself to get personal, to get emotional…with Jax Teller.

"You're scared."

Kris sighed, but nodded, not denying it. This was never a life she wanted for herself. This life in Charming, being a part of the motorcycle club that she had despised for so long.

"You're not your mother, Kris. You will never be your mother. And Jax is not your father. That much is clear to me, even after knowing him for one night. I understand that you're scared, and I wish there was something I could do. But there's not. All I can do is be here for you."

She placed her hand on top of her best friend's hand as a sign of comfort. Kris smiled, knowing that Natalia was there for her. And that fact _did _bring her great comfort

JAX LOOKED AT the clock on the wall in his living room. Abel had been asleep for a few hours now and he hadn't heard from Kris. The hearing was tomorrow morning and she said she would see him. Just as he picked up the phone to text her, there was a knock on the door.

"Think of the devil and she shall appear."

He had meant for it to bring a smile to her face, but she wasn't smiling. "We need to talk."

The four words no man ever wanted to hear. He allowed her access to his home and they went into the kitchen.

"Is something wrong?"

Kris nodded. "Yes. The hearing is tomorrow and…"

He finished for her. "You're nervous."

Kris looked at him. "Yes, I'm nervous. But that's not where I was going with this. Jax, whatever this is between us…it ends tomorrow. I'm going back to New York, back to my life and I just want to put this all behind me. Behind us."

Jax felt like someone had cold-cocked him. And yet, he knew that's what she was going to say to him.

"Then I guess there's nothing I can say, is there Kris?"

She shook her head. "No, there's not. Goodnight Jax."

Jax let her leave. When he heard the car pull away, he poured himself a shot and downed it, then poured another and downed that one as well. After that, he went in search of his boxing gloves.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you so much for reading this and loving it and telling me that you love it! I love you guys! And someone asked if I could give any hints as to my next story. Well, so far, I've done "my versions" of different seasons. The next one will be like my version of Season 2. And of course, there will be a kick-ass female lead. :-D


	34. Chapter 34

"STOP FIDGETING. YOU look great."

Kris sighed. Natalia was driving the rental car to Stockton. Their luggage was packed in the trunk and the flight arrangements had been made. Natalia hadn't said a word when Kris had returned to the motel last night. Nothing anyone could have said would have made a difference. It was done.

"You can do this, Kris. _We _can do this."

She pulled into a parking spot and shut the car off. Kris took a deep breath. She was ready for this, she was. She had gone through everything she was going to say all night long in her head. True, she hadn't gotten much sleep, but she could sleep plenty when she was dead. That was something her father had always said.

They walked into Stockton together and got their visitor's passes. It was a only a few moments before a guard came to get them and escort them into a room, where four people sat behind a long desk.

"Good afternoon. Thank you for this hearing."

One of the men looked up. "Ms…Delaney. You're related to the prisoner?"

Kris nodded. "Yes sir, I am in fact his daughter. This is my law partner." Natalia introduced herself.

"I realize this may seem odd, but there are no laws anywhere that prohibit family members from representing other family members in criminal proceedings."

The other two men and one woman said nothing.

"Usually, Ms. Delaney, the prisoner is present for such a hearing. Care to tell us why you requested that he not be here?"

Kris nodded. "Yes. My father, Otto Delaney, is a proud man. He would try to dispute some of the information I'm going to put in front of you today. I felt it best that he not be here."

Again, no one said anything.

"Let's just get right to it, shall we? My father has been imprisoned since I was in high school. That's over ten years. Well beyond the time that he was supposed to serve for his original drug wrap. And I understand it was due to the murder of another inmate. But I have to pose a question to you. Why were people not interviewed?"

The man with graying hair in a dark brown suit spoke up. "We didn't feel it was necessary. It was cut and dried."

Kris took some paperwork out of her briefcase and dispersed it to the four people sitting in front of her.

"I want you read the statements that my partner and I got from several inmates here at Stockton, as well as two and nurses and a doctor. We'll give you a moment."

She sat down next to Natalia, who was nodding with approval. Kris took a breath and wanted. She knew it would take a few minutes for them to get through the statements.

Upon looking at the clock on the wall seven minutes later, she saw that they were looking up from the papers now.

"Just what are you trying to prove with this paperwork, Ms. Delaney?"

Kris stood again. "There are depositions in those papers, statements that explain Mr. Delaney's state of mind at the time of the murder. One of his own, a white man who had so much pride in being a white man that he was a member of a supremacist group, threatened him. Made crude remarks, unprovoked. There are statements in that pile from the murder victim's brethren, stating that Mr. Delaney did nothing to deserve this man's fury, this man's taunting. For lack of a better term, Mr. Delaney snapped. He was suffering from PTSD."

She handed them more paperwork. "Posttraumatic Stress Disorder, by definition, is a serious condition that can develop after a person has experienced or witnessed a traumatic or terrifying event in which serious physical or psychological harm occurred. One week before this inmate was killed, my father lost the one person in his life that he loved more than anything else in this world. That would be where the statements from the nurses and the doctor come in. He was suffering, physically and psychologically, from the death of my mother. The taunts, the aggression from this victim, they were triggers. My father snapped."

No one at the table said a word.

"Look, I'm gonna level with you. There was not a person in this world who despised my father's motorcycle club, the Sons of Anarchy, more than I did. I didn't have a father, or a mother for that matter, for huge chunks of my life because of SAMCRO. It wasn't until I came back here to represent my father that I started understanding things. He was just a man, trying to do whatever he could for his family. When he got busted for drugs that night, he wasn't alone, and the Charming Police Department damn well knew it. But my father took the wrap, did his time. And he has served his time. He has lost his love, his life, his eyesight…"

Do not cry Kris, she thought to herself, urging herself to be the strong person she knew she was.

"I have provided everything I can for you in this case to reduce my father's sentence. I have appealed to you on a legal basis, as well as an emotional one. It's true, I am a lawyer representing a client. But I am also a daughter representing her father. I appreciate you taking the time to hear out my father's case."

She sat back down next to Natalia and watched as they four talked to one another in hushed whispers.

"Ms. Delaney.", The only woman said. "We will let you know our decision. We need a few days to go over all the paperwork, all the statements…"

Kris had anticipated that. "That's fine. I will be able to be reached on my cell-phone. I'm flying back to my home in New York today."

The four people all nodded. Kris and Natalia stood up, grabbing their things. As they made their way out of the prison, Kris exhaled a breath. It was in their hands now. She had done all she could possibly do for her father.


	35. Chapter 35

"NEED A BREAK?"

Jax looked up from his position at the hood of the car and nodded. He could definitely use a cigarette. So he followed his best friend out of the garage and sat at the picnic table outside. Opie joined him, offering him a cigarette. Jax gratefully took it, lit and took a puff, exhaling a long breath.

"Any word?"

Jax shook his head. "Nope, not a one. But there wasn't really anything left to say, was there?"

Opie sighed, taking a drag off of his cigarette as well. He knew that wasn't true and that his best friend didn't really feel that way. But Jax was good at putting up walls and this time was no different.

"You didn't even put up a fight."

Jax sighed. Not the reaction Opie was expecting. He thought his best friend would be angry with the accusation. But Jax seemed resigned to it. He finished his cigarette and glanced toward the garage, where his step-father stood talking to his mother.

"I'm tired of fighting, Ope. Takes too much out of me."

Opie knew that his statement had a double meaning. He couldn't imagine how Jax felt right about now. He finished his cigarette too.

"Well, Lyla and I decided not to wait for Otto. I visited him the other day and he told me that was silly, since nothing is probably going to happen."

Jax didn't want to believe that. He wanted to believe that Kris had done something fantastic and that Otto was going to get out of Stockton sooner rather than later. But Kris had been gone a week and he hadn't heard anything, not from her, not from Stockton.

"We're getting married this weekend."

Jax smiled and clapped his best friend on the back. "That's great man. It'll be a great party, a great day. For all of us."

Opie smiled. He sure as hell hoped so.

NATALIA DIDN'T KNOW how much longer she could take seeing her friend like this. To say that Kris was miserable would have been an understatement. They had been home a week and Kris was not the person Natalia knew. She was a shell of her former self, whether she admitted it or not. And it was all because of Jax.

Natalia had been able to see the signs while she was in Charming. But she knew how hard-headed her best friend was and that once she made up her mind about something that was it. But Natalia was bound and determined to make sure her best friend did what was best for herself and for her heart.

"That sounds great. Thank you."

Natalia disconnected the call as she got out of the cab in front of hers and Kris's apartment building. Her phone buzzed then with a signal that she got a text. She read it and smiled. It was from Juice. He was trying to text her in Russian. How cute.

"What are you smiling about?"

Natalia looked up as she entered the building to see her roommate and best friend. "Nothing, just got a text message."

Kris raised her eyebrows. "From Juice?" Natalia nodded. Kris smiled, almost a sad smile, and went back into the apartment. Natalia followed her, closing the door.

She didn't really know how to go about approaching Kris about all of this. She wasn't quite sure how her friend was going to react when she told her what she had to tell her. Before she could even open her mouth, Kris got a phone call.

"Yes, this is Ann Delaney. I'm sorry? What? I see. Yes. Yes. Fine. Okay. Yes. Thank you."

When she hung up, Natalia's curiosity was piqued. "Who was that?"

Kris sat down on the couch. "It was Marvin Trainer, one of the men from our parole hearing. They're granting my father an earlier parole based on our arguments."

Natalia grinned. "We did it? God damn, Kris, we did it!"

She pulled her best friend off of the couch and into a tight hug. Kris hugged her back. They had actually done it. Her father wasn't going to spend the rest of his life in Stockton like he thought he would.

"When are they going to release him?"

Kris pulled back, walking into the kitchen to get herself a drink. "Well, not tomorrow. But he won't spend his life in there. They said a year. One more year and my father will be a free man again."

Natalia smiled. This was why she had become a lawyer.

"So? When are we going back there so you can tell him?"

Kris swallowed her water and sighed. "I don't know if that's-"

Natalia cut her off. "Kris, we _have _to go back there. He should hear this from you. And you have to see Jax."

Kris sighed. She hadn't anticipated that she would feel such a void when she left Charming. The first time she left, it was an escape, it was freedom. She could finally have the life she always wanted. And now that she was back in New York, all she could think about was what she had left behind in Charming.

"I can't do that, Talia. I _will_ go back to talk to my father, but I can't see Jax. It… hurts too much."

Natalia had had enough. "You're ridiculous. You are completely in love with him, Kris. Everyone can see it and anyone else would admit it to the person they love and themselves! What the hell are you so afraid of? To be loved? You deserve that! Let yourself have what you want and what you deserve, damn it!"


	36. Chapter 36

FOUR DAYS LATER, Kris and Natalia stepped out into the bright California sunshine. Kris soaked it up, having missed it while they were in New York. They hadn't flown this time, but instead had chosen to drive. It had been an interesting trip for sure. But they made it and they were both still alive.

"Here we are."

Kris looked at the building, nodding. It was cute. It would be a good space for them. She still couldn't believe that Natalia had actually gone and done all of this. No, she could believe it. And she would be forever grateful to her for it.

After that conversation in their kitchen, a light bulb had gone off in Kris's head. Her best friend was absolutely right. She was running, something she swore she would never do. She was a strong woman and she had her shit together. She could do what she wanted and she _should_ do what she wanted and what would make her happy.

Just then, they heard the roar of a motorcycle. Turning just as the motorcycle pulled up, a grin spread across Natalia's face.

"Hola baby!"

Juice laughed when he heard his Russian love try to speak Spanish. He supposed she felt the same way when he tried to speak Russian. It was funny.

Natalia wrapped her arms around him and planted a kiss on his lips. "Thanks for coming."

Juice grinned, hugging her tight. Then he whispered, "Thank me later." Natalia laughed and slapped him on the ass. Juice laughed too and turned to smile at Kris.

"Good to see you."

Kris nodded. "You were able to keep your mouth shut, weren't you Juice?"

Juice grabbed his heart, pretending to be offended. "I'm hurt. The two of you made it quite clear that this was a surprise, for everyone. I've kept my word. Hasn't been easy, but I have." Kris nodded and Natalia smiled. Juice turned to the building.

"So this is it, huh?"

Natalia nodded. "Yup, what do you think?"

Juice shrugged, putting his arm around her shoulder. "It'll do. All that matters is that you two lovely ladies are happy."

Natalia smiled and kissed him again. "I know am. And Kris will be too, very soon. For now, though, we have to change and get to Stockton so Kris can see Otto."

That had been the hardest secret to keep for Juice. He knew Otto's fate when no one else besides Kris and Natalia did. Kris had demanded that she be the one to tell her father about his reduced sentence. Juice was grateful it would all be out in the open by Opie's wedding tomorrow.

"So I'll see you later then?"

Natalia nodded. "You can count on it." Juice smiled, wrapping her in a hug and going in for another kiss. Kris took her bag out of the back and coughed.

"Talia?"

Natalia nodded. "I know, I know. See you later baby." Juice nodded, taking his turn slapping _her _on the ass, before getting on his bike and riding away.

"You two are sick."

Natalia laughed, following her best friend inside. "I'll remember that tomorrow." Kris glared at her, but smiled. She felt butterflies in her stomach at just the thought of it. But that was tomorrow. Right now, she had to see her father.

"WHERE HAVE YOU been?"

Juice shrugged, shutting the bike off. "Had an errand to run, why?"

Clay raised his eyebrows, not liking the vagueness of his answer. "Opie and Jax are looking for you."

Juice nodded and walked into the garage. Opie and Jax were in the office.

"Where have you been?"

Jesus, Juice thought, can't a guy get ten minutes to himself around here? He just smiled and said, "Had an errand to run. You guys need me for something?"

Opie nodded. "Yup, we have a to-do list for tomorrow. Per my future wife's orders."

Juice had to laugh at the situation. He never would have pictured himself and these two men doing the bidding for a woman. But here they were, all because Opie and Lyla were getting married tomorrow.

"What can I do to help?"

KRIS TOOK A deep breath. Natalia had gone with her, but was waiting outside. She knew that Kris and her father needed a moment alone.

"Baby girl."

Kris smiled, standing. "Hi Dad." She hugged him briefly before they both sat down again.

"Guess you have some news for me, huh?"

Kris nodded, putting her hands on top of his. "They called me a few days ago, Dad. I wanted to come here and tell you myself."

By his reaction, she could tell that he thought she was going to deliver bad news.

"One more year, Dad. Then you're out."

Otto sat stunned, speechless. He stared at her, not sure if he believed her or not. She watched his breathing go from erratic to leveled out.

"Dad, talk to me. You alright?"

Otto looked at her and then removed his hands from hers. He stood up and came around to her. Then he wrapped her in the tightest hug she had ever received. Kris smiled to herself, hugging him back.

"I don't know what to say. There are no words, Kris. No words whatsoever."

Kris nodded. "Dad, you don't need to say anything. I just wanted you to know that you aren't gonna spend the right of your life in here. You'll be out. And we can be together again."

Otto pulled away and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Kris smiled. "I'm coming home, Dad. I'm moving back to Charming."


	37. Chapter 37

JAX LOOKED AROUND and smiled at the people who were gathered to watch Opie and Lyla get married. The ceremony was set to start in five minutes. Opie was standing at the head of the makeshift altar. They were getting married outside and it had turned out beautifully. Gemma had had a big hand in setting it all up, along with Lyla's friends and Opie's daughter.

People were taking their seats in the outdoor chairs. Opie was standing with his son and father at the altar for a moment before they took their seats. Jax locked gazes with his mother and she smiled at him. He returned it and then went to stand with Opie.

"You ready for this?"

Opie smiled and said, "Sure as hell hope so." Jax laughed and they both turned their attention down the aisle, when music started. It wasn't the typical wedding march, but that surprised no one. Lyla wasn't a typical woman.

Jax watched his best friend's expressions and couldn't help but smile. He could tell how happy he was. And that made Jax happy.

Lyla reached Opie and they shared a smile. The priest began and everyone focused their attention on the happy couple. But halfway through the ceremony, Jax felt awareness prickle the back of his neck. Turning his head slightly, he saw why.

She was a vision, absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a one-shoulder dress, showing off her toned arms. The color blue was absolutely stunning with her blonde hair. And of course, the beige heels showcased her spectacular legs. She took his breath away.

His attention was only brought back to the wedding when Opie tried to cut his vows short without saying what he knew he had to say.

"Come on Ope!", All his brothers said at the same time. Opie sighed, looking at Jax, who smiled and nodded in agreement with the other guys.

"And I promise to treat as good as my leather…"

The other men in the room joined in for, "And ride you as much as my Harley."

Everyone began whooping and clapping as Lyla laughed. They were pronounced husband and wife then and shared a kiss. The guests applauded and then Lyla announced that it was, in fact, time to party.

KRIS FELT HER pulse spike as she watched his gaze land on her again. What was she going to say? Usually she felt so at ease talking to people, giving them a presentation. But Jax was different. This situation was different. She felt like an awkward teenager. She needed to get some control and get it fast.

"Say what feels right, sweetie."

Kris smiled as Natalia squeezed her shoulder from behind. Her best friend also added a wink and then went off to join Juice for a drink. Taking a deep breath, she met Jax in the middle.

At first, they just stared at each other. As usual, the sexual tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. But that had to wait until later. There were things that needed to be said and done first.

"Didn't expect to see you here."

Kris nodded. "I know. That was kind of the point. I had some business to take care of."

Jax raised his eyebrows. "Did you? And what business would that be?"

Before she could answer, Tig came up and hugged the hell out of her.

"Knew you could do it, girl! I knew it!"

Jax looked at her. Tig grinned. "She didn't tell you? Otto's getting it out in a year, thanks to this girl."

Jax couldn't believe it. She had actually done it. Otto wasn't going to spend the rest of his life in Stockton, like he thought he would. She must be so proud of herself.

"Tig?"

He looked back and forth between the two of them. "Oh, was I interrupting something? Shit, I'm sorry." He held up his hands and backed away.

"Congratulations…_Ann._ You must be proud."

Kris grinned. "I am proud. I'm glad that I'll get to spend time with my father. Time that we both need to mend some fences that definitely need mending."

Again, Jax was confused. "How are you gonna do that, exactly?"

Kris shrugged. "I'm moving back to Charming."

He felt the wind had been knocked out of him, but in a good way. She was moving back here? Back to him? Wait, she didn't say that. She just said she was moving to Charming. She never mentioned a future for the two of them.

"I never should have left the way I did. But, in a way, I'm glad. It took a really frustrated Russian and some serious self-examination to realize that what I had done was wrong. And it was. I'm sorry Jax."

Jax didn't know what to say. She had anticipated that. The two of them had definitely followed the old adage of "actions speak louder than words".

So, she took him by the hand and led him away from the group. Once they were safely a distance away, she lifted up the right side of her dress so that he could see the inside of her hip. There, tattooed in black ink, was a crow.

Jax swallowed a lump in his throat. Did this mean what he thought it meant?

"Really?"

Kris smiled coyly. "Well, it _is_ permanent. So…"

Jax wrapped his arms around her and leaned his forehead against hers. "You have no idea how badly I wanted you to come back. So bad it hurt. Actually hurt."

Kris nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I have some idea, believe me."

Jax tipped her chin up toward him and placed a kiss on her lips. At that moment, Kris realized she was right where she was supposed to be, with the man she was supposed to be with.

"Come on."

Eyebrows raised, she followed him as he led her back to the party. "Wait here."

She did and watched him go to the makeshift bar. When he returned, he was with the priest that had just married Opie and Lyla.

Jax got down on one knee, right there, in front of all of Opie and Lyla's wedding guests.

"Fight with me for the rest our lives, Kris. And then make up with me over and over…and over." He added a wink with that. Then, for good measure, said, "Marry me."

Kris had _not_ anticipated this. She was so good at knowing the outcome to almost every situation, but she hadn't expected this. That was why she loved this man. He kept her on her toes.

Kris looked at the priest and said, "Hit it Padre."

So he did. The short, abridged version. In less than five minutes, they were married. There was applause and whooping and whistling. Opie and Lyla didn't care a bit that they had to share their day.

"Are we crazy?", She asked, breathless from the kiss she had just shared with her new husband.

Jax nodded. "Absolutely. Have been since day one."

Kris laughed. That was very true. Their relationship had been anything but normal from the beginning. This seemed more than fitting.

"Think anyone would notice if we cut outta here?"

Kris smiled. "Yes, I think they would. We can wait. We have quite awhile, you know?" Jax nodded, smiling and taking her hand.

"Yes we do. We have the rest of our lives."

TO BE CONCLUDED IN THE EPILOGUE... :-)


	38. Chapter 38

"DELANEY, YOU'RE OUT."

Kris narrowed her eyes at the guard and stood as he unlocked the cell doors. She brushed past him and went to gather her things from the clerk. Charming County Jail was not a pleasant place. She would have to speak with Eli Roosevelt about that.

"You know, we're gonna run out of money if you keep getting locked up."

She looked at her husband and sighed. Another contempt of court charge for her, it was true. This was her second one in the past six months. But she wouldn't take full responsibility.

"It's not my fault. You know that! She should take it a little easier on me, you know."

Jax agreed. He put his arm around his wife's shoulders as they walked out to the parking lot, where her car was. Jax opened the door for her, but Kris didn't get inside.

"I'm sorry you had to bail me out for the second time. It won't happen again."

Jax wanted to believe her, but he knew what a temper she had. He just smiled and kissed her softly. "It's fine. Are you alright?"

Kris nodded. She had only been in there a few hours. "Yes, I'm fine. But I have to stop by the office before we head home."

Jax nodded, figuring as much. The space that Natalia had rented for them before they had even officially moved back here was working out quite well for them. Their defense practice was quite successful already, no doubt because of their reputation due to the outcome of Otto's case.

Natalia had rented a house in Charming and Juice had wasted no time moving in with her. They were happy and in love and it was sickening. Kris was so happy for the two of them.

"You know, Judge Moore is a woman, you'd think she'd be just a bit more understanding."

Jax smiled. He had hoped she would be, but so far, not really.

"Thank God I only have three more months of this."

The hormones due to pregnancy were definitely wreaking havoc with her emotions and her temper. It seemed to get the best of her much more easily than it ever had before. One minute she was pissed and the next she was crying. It was ridiculous.

"I think we're all glad for that, darlin'."

Kris narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, let's just go."

Jax held the door open for her. Kris climbed into the car and Jax shut the door. He got in behind the wheel and shut his door, starting the car. Kris's cell-phone began to ring.

"Kris Delaney."

She listened, told the person she would call them tomorrow to schedule an appointment and hung up. She leaned her head back against the seat and sighed.

"I am so tired. What's for dinner?"

Jax smiled, taking her hand in his and kissing it. "Whatever you want, wife of mine. Whatever you want. Just so long as I can get you out of that pantsuit tonight."

Kris grinned and replied, "I'd say that's pretty much a guarantee."

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND YOUR COMMENTS AND YOUR THOUGHTS AND YOUR PRAISE AND YOUR CRITICISM. THIS STORY WAS SUCH A LABOR OF LOVE AND I AM BEYOND THRILLED THAT IT GOT TO SO MANY PEOPLE. YOU GUYS ARE TRULY THE BEST PEOPLE ON THIS PLANET. MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL. :-)


	39. Help Needed!

Alright, so, I want to get started on my next story, but I need a little help from my friends...you guys. :-) Wikipedia is very helpful and I am using it A LOT. But I need to know what you guys know about the Hale family. They are a HUGE part of my next story, so I need all the help I can get. Found lots on David, obviously. But I need to know more about Jacob Jr., Jacob Sr., is there a mother? Etc., etc. Thank you guys soo much! :-)


	40. PERSONAL NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

To everyone, I am so sorry that I have been behind in writing. I wanted to write my next fiction sooo bad, however, there has been a huge circumstance that has come up in my life. I just recently found out that I am pregnant. :-) As much as I want to write (and I do), I am so tired right now, it's impossible. I am hoping that once I am out of the first trimester, I will be able to pick up where I left off. I thank you so much for your continued support. People are still reading and liking and following and favoriting my stuff and that means more to me than you can possibly know. So for now, I'll say see you later. Happy Spring and, most important, happy reading! 3


End file.
